What I Love About You
by Angkeats
Summary: What if Troy was the geek at East High and Gabi were the popular cheerleader? Troy never stays in one place very long, leaving him friendless. He never expected to be befriended by Gabi Montez, the girl next door and he cannot hide his secret from her...
1. Chapter 1

**Okay I am back with a brand new story! I counted up and I have 3 long stories to post and 4 one shots, so I will post the one shots around the long ones. The way I am going you will be fed up of my stories soon lol.**

**I'm not sure if I confused you, but Part 3 of Pole Position/Like A Sunday is already written, it's a ten chapter shortie and I will post it after this one.**

**Anyway, I was nervous about posting this because it's a tame one compared to my others, but I wanted to try something different.**

**Let's see if you like it anyway…**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 1**

Gabi headed out into the cold crisp air taking a breath in, watching her breath smoky as she blew it back out and she smiled. She looked at the snow under her knee high boots with delight. Around her everything was a white wonderland and she loved it when it snowed.

She could hear some boisterous boys in the distance probably having a snowball fight and she went to the end of her path and out of the gate to have a look and maybe join in.

She smiled as she recognised the three boys as Chad, Zeke and Jason from school but her mouth dropped into a frown as she saw another boy knelt on the cold pavement, shielding his head against their attack.

"Chad!" she called as she stomped over angrily in her mini-skirt, tights and boots combo, her warm coat falling to just above her skirt edge.

She flung her scarf over her shoulder and pulled the plaits that were either side of her head, through the gap so they rested atop her scarf.

Chad looked at her briefly before the three of them ran off and Gabi recognised the boy on the ground as her new neighbour. She'd watched them moving in nosily and wondered if she may have a new friend to talk to.

He awkwardly stood up in front of her, Gabi noting he was taller than her and he had the most amazing blue eyes she ever saw, framed with dark lashes. Her lungs seemed to falter for a moment, her breath stuck.

"Hi, I'm Gabi" she stuck out her hand

He seemed to consider her hand for a moment, his hair flopping over his face and hiding his eyes. He picked up a woollen hat which was discarded on the pavement and brushed the snow off, pulling it on and Gabi smiled at it, it was a knitted bobble hat with a cute pattern knitted into it.

"I'm Troy" he supplied, shoving his hands in his pockets as he ignored her outstretched hand and he turned to go.

Gabi frowned as her eyes followed his hasty retreat. Either he loved school and he couldn't wait to get there or he was embarrassed about what she had seen.

She followed behind him, keeping a distance of about five steps until he looked round at her a couple of times, stopping the second time and squinting at her.

"Do you want to walk with me?" he asked, flashing a glimpse of a brace on his upper teeth

She cocked her head, pretending to be delighted at his suggestion "Why thank you!" she grinned and his lips curled at the edges as she came next to him, falling into step.

"So you moved in next door?" she tried conversationally as the walked

He shrugged "Yeah"

"And where did you used to live?" she continued, not put off

"Does it matter? I'm a geek wherever I go" he muttered

Gabi felt her foot slip beneath her as she hit some ice and she squealed loudly, making a grab for his arm which she failed to connect with and she slid to the ground in a heap, giggling so much she couldn't breathe.

Troy watched her and wasn't sure if she was crying as he came to rescue her, touching her arm gently "You okay?" he frowned as her laughing eyes met his, her nose scrunching up cutely

He let himself soak in her beautiful features. She had wide, bright brown eyes which tilted up at the corners and her high cheekbones accentuated her exotic look, her small but plump mouth sitting almost pursed on her face.

Of all the girls to move in next door to, it had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. And she was bound to be the most popular girl in school, leaving him on the outside, as usual.

"I'm fine" she assured him as she took both his hands and he helped her up, staring into her eyes as she came up in front of him. A little zing went through her at the contact and she frowned the tiniest margin, wondering what caused that.

Gabi considered Troy's face. He was hiding his eyes with his hair and he had braces, but he was kind of cute. Secretly she thought the brace just made him cuter. He had a strong nose that led his cheekbones and jaw line, his mouth soft and full and he had little freckles across his cheeks and down his nose which she frowned at interestedly

"Did you live in a sunny place before?" she wondered, her eyes flicking to his brown fringe that was flat against his forehead under the hat.

He let go of her hands, shoving them back in his pockets "We should get to school" he said and she nodded, pressing her lips together.

As they began walking again, Gabi tucked her hand in his elbow and he stared at her for a moment making her wonder if she should have done that.

He'd kind of looked harmless when she'd met him outside this morning but he was beginning to freak her out.

When he tucked his hand deeper into his pocket she breathed out with relief, using him to lean on when the ground got slippy.

At the gates, Gabi beamed as she saw Taylor waiting for her and she took her hand from Troy's arm, running over to hug her friend. Troy watched her, thinking how he liked having her clinging onto him like that. She sure was friendly. He couldn't think any of the girls at his last school would have wanted to be seen with him, let alone touch him.

He snuck past Gabi and her friend as he headed up to the main entrance to sign in, hunching over to try and hide as much as he could.

---

"Good morning class" the homeroom teacher greeted warmly as Troy stood nervously at the front, fidgeting with his satchel.

"Morning Miss. Jenkins" the class chorused, all eyes on Troy as he sunk into his jacket a bit more

"This is Troy Bolton. He's new here from LA" Miss Jenkins continued and there were whispers around the class.

Gabi waved at him cutely and he lifted an eyebrow meekly as every boy in the class caught it and then proceeded to glare at him.

"Would you like to tell the class something about you?" Miss Jenkins asked and Troy froze. Jesus, he couldn't speak in public, didn't they know that? Didn't they know his tongue got all tied and his words stuck in his mouth and he just embarrassed himself doing it?

The class sat, arms folded apart from a few people and stared at him uninterestedly.

He cleared his throat "I'm T-T-Troy" he stuttered, closing his eyes as a blush spread across his cheeks at the sniggers from the room. "I lived in Los A-Angeles a-a-and I m-moved here a-at the w-w-weekend" he struggled out

His eyes implored with the teacher not to make him continue and she nodded.

"Gabriella, as Class Mentor, I would like to leave Troy in your capable hands" the teacher said and Troy rolled his eyes as whoops went around.

"Dork" Chad chanted at him as Troy passed his desk and dropped into the seat next to Gabi, stripping off his jacket to reveal some interesting corduroy trousers and a navy shirt.

"Ignore that brainless idiot" she said loud enough for Chad to hear and Chad squinted at him, making it known he would be blamed forever more for any defence Gabi made for him.

He put his arms on the table and sunk his head into them, wishing he could just disappear into thin air. It sure would be a lot easier than having to take this torture every two months when his dad decided they had to leave another town, start another life.

"So!" Gabi said brightly as they were released from register, "Let me see your rota" she said, taking his folded up piece of paper and matching up their classes.

She looked up at him, obviously not used to having a mute to show round. "You know, your stutter is really quite cute" she said, a blush tingeing her cheeks as she said it, making him frown at her a little more but she mistook it for a scowl.

She thought his stutter was cute? Cute, sexy or cute, dorky he wondered?

Gabi waited for Taylor to come out of class and Taylor looked at Troy weirdly.

"Tay, meet Troy. Troy, Tay" Gabi said and the pair eyed each other

"Hi" Troy offered

"Hi" Taylor replied, giving Gabi a sympathetic look "I'll see you at lunch, honey" she said and Gabi seemed to oblivious to everyone's stares because she set off down the hall as Troy watched her, then she turned and smiled, cocking her head

"You have to WALK, silly" she chided, grabbing his hand and pulling him until he was walking in sync with her.

He still hadn't smiled she noted and she chewed her lower lip nervously as they reached his science class "Okay, you're in here, I'm in there" she pointed to a room further down "See you later?" she checked

He shrugged "Okay"

She looked up at him with those eyes, those beautiful brown eyes

"You know there are other mentors, if you don't want me to be" she hedged nervously

Troy's thick eyebrows lifted into his fringe "No, it's not that" he said softly "I...I just d-don't talk much" he shrugged "Less stuttering" he added and she noticed he barely stuttered when they had been alone, and not at all before they'd got to school. He was obviously nervous of big groups.

She smiled and he found his mouth forming a smile back, quickly wiping it from his face before she noticed and he dived onto class.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the comments!**

**CHAPTER 2**

"Gabi, do you HAVE to show that dork around?" Tay sighed at lunch

Gabi frowned. What was with her friends today?

"He's not a dork" she said flatly "And what is with you, when did you become so judgemental?"

"Since we are the hottest girls in school. And I have the hottest boyfriend" she said of Chad, who waved at her now as they crossed the canteen with their trays of food.

"You think he's hot? I caught him bullying this morning" Gabi said sternly but Taylor wasn't listening as she gravitated toward her boyfriend with a big grin.

Gabi looked round for Troy, turning behind her to check for him and in doing so, she connected trays with someone else and the contents of it poured straight down the front of her V neck jumper.

"Arrrghhh!" she screamed loudly, the whole room going quiet and then the laughter began and Gabi opened her eyes to see Troy in front of her, looking humiliated by what he'd done

"I'm so sorry" he said as Chad and Zeke headed over and Chad pushed him in the chest, Troy not fighting back as he stumbled backward

"You are a fucking freak" Chad said unkindly and Troy closed his eyes, sighing as he began to retreat from the situation, wanting more than anything to help Gabi, who was now being assisted by Taylor, her huge brown eyes imploring with his across the room.

"Don't walk away from me when I'm talking to you!" Chad said belligerently as Troy left by the side door and went out into the yard.

Gabi batted off Taylor's hands and followed the boys sharply, bursting out of the door before Chad could say anything else, Troy standing surrendered to whatever he was planning on dishing out, his chin lifted in dignity.

"Chad!" Gabi cried as she came round to face him "Since when did you turn into a bully?" she asked and Chad lifted a brow to her

"He dumped his lunch down you" he stated

"Just go inside, I can't talk to you, I'm too mad at you" she said, upset, tears coming to her eyes.

She turned for Troy but he had vanished and she lifted her arms in despair, letting them drop at her sides as she sighed, her tears falling gently against her cheeks.

---

"Hey!" Gabi called out as she spotted Troy walking home alone, his head bowed.

Troy didn't slow for her but the snow was difficult because he kept hearing her muttering things behind him as she struggled to keep up.

He stopped, sighing. If there was one thing his mum had taught him, it was how to treat a lady.

She caught him up, taking his elbow as she looked into his face "Where did you go earlier?" she asked, hurt

He started walking again and she leaned into him without knowing she was doing it and Troy clenched his jaw against the warm feeling that abounded his body.

"I think I sh-should walk alone from now on" he said

"What? Don't be silly" she said, fishing in her pocket for something and pulling out a lollipop. "Here" she handed it to him

"You were going to g-give me this?" he asked.

She nodded, her plaits bouncing up and down. She was like an excitable puppy he mused.

"How's your j-j-jumper?" he stuttered

She flashed him by opening her coat wide "It's sticky" she giggled, shutting her coat again and snuggling into his arm "But it was kinda funny" she smiled

"Your friend didn't think so" he observed

"Wanna go to the game Friday? Everyone's gonna be there" she offered

"I don't think so" he answered, laughing to himself. He could just imagine that Chad kid's reaction if he turned up.

"Okay, see you in the morning" she said as she broke their connection and headed up her path, Troy twirling the sweet in his hand as he trailed into his own house next door.

---

Gabi was on the phone to Taylor, pacing up and down her room as she noticed a light go on outside and looked out of her side window, noticing the room opposite her was now lit up.

The curtain was open and she smiled as she saw Troy mooch in, wearing a vest and those weird trousers, his hair damp from where he'd obviously showered. He fell backward into his den chair and seemed to be looking out of the window too so Gabi waved.

"What are you doing?" Taylor asked as she heard Gabi giggling

"Oh I just saw Troy next door" she murmured, smiling as Troy got up, until he shut his blind on her and then her smile fell.

"He's weird" Taylor said honestly

"Maybe, but can you ask Chad to go easy on him, Tay? I don't like anyone being bullied, you know that"

"I know, I know. I'll talk to him" she promised

"Okay, gotta go, talk to you later"

"Bye" Taylor rang off as Gabi lay on her bed, wondering why Troy had shut her out like that.

She pondered on that for a while, getting up to choose her outfit for tomorrow.

She picked out some dark jeans and an off the shoulder jumper, picking out some matching jewellery and she smiled as she saw something on the top of her wardrobe. She reached up, balancing precariously as she reached for it, grabbing the edge and over-balancing, falling from her perch on the stool and bringing the box down with her.

She laughed as the entire contents of her scrabble game shed on the floor and she got to her knees to pick them all up.

She smiled as an idea formed in her head, packing up the game and leaving it on her chair as she got ready for bed.

---

Gabi knocked on the Bolton's door bright and early, finding Troy opening the door, his eyes widening as he came out, pulling the door up behind him.

"Don't do that okay?" he asked tersely

"Do what?" she asked innocently

"Knock for me. I'll come get you okay?" he said tightly

"You will?" she checked "You won't be late?" she teased

He stared at her and Gabi felt that weird feeling again. Like she wasn't wanted "I'm sorry, I just thought…I thought I was doing a nice thing" she said, her brown eyes sad as she turned to go.

Troy grabbed her sleeve before she moved off the porch and she turned to him "Just give me one minute" he begged with an uplifted brow, his silver braces glinting in the light

She nodded and he came out with his shoes and coat on, his satchel across his body.

"I'm sorry" he apologised, his blue eyes meeting hers sheepishly "I didn't mean to be rude. It's just my dad…he…he w-works funny hours and if we w-w-wake him, he'll be angry" he explained, Gabi noting his stutter come back as he talked about his dad

"Okay. No early morning wake ups. Got it" she noted aloud and he blinked as he attempted a smile, his long lashes taking her breath away a little as he flashed them at her.

"Thank you" he added awkwardly, flinching as she put her hand on his elbow once again

"You barely know me and you link arms with me" he commented

She shrugged "I figure you're safe…plus it's nice to be escorted to school" she said happily, flicking a bush branch as she passed, watching the snow flutter down.

"You don't have a boyfriend who does that?" he fished gently

"Nope." She grinned "All the boys at school are…now what IS the word?" she wondered

"Morons?" he suggested and she giggled

"So you've met them?" she asked animatedly "They only want to get in your knickers. Well not YOUR knickers" she amended, flustered "MY knickers. But I don't want them in my knickers" she added, blushing as she dug her hole deeper and deeper.

"I bet" he lifted his brows "I can't imagine they're ALL morons" he commented

"Are you free tonight?" she asked then and he looked to her

"Maybe" he hedged

"Cool, I'm coming over after school" she announced and he tensed at her side

"Probably best I come to you…my dad…" he said quickly

"Oh okay" she shrugged "You can come by for dinner if you like" she added

"Why not?" he said lightly

"Why did you shut me out last night?" she asked gently as they walked and he felt his tummy wrench with guilt at her hurt tone.

"I…I just had a h-headache, that's all" he said shyly

"I'm gonna come get you if you're not at mine by 7" she warned as they reached the gates

"Okay" he agreed, looking down on her as she led him over to her friends, Taylor giving him s dirty look as he tried to escape from Gabi's hand.

Finally she let go as Chad distracted her with some kind of basketball trick and he headed off alone, deep in thought.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I am glad you like it, I wrote this one in a hurry so it's not one of my best but I am glad you like it anyway!**

**CHAPTER 3**

Troy found an empty table in the cafeteria and sat with his tray of food, watching the groups of students around him.

He didn't fit in any group anymore. He used to be a geek but since his dad had taken moving from one state to the next he had bundled into his own little shell and drifted through school until his dad had decided to move again.

Ever since his mom had passed away, his dad had moved again and again seemingly in an attempt to get over his loss.

He spotted Gabi in the queue, talking excitedly with her girl friends and he wondered why she bothered with him.

That first day when she'd caught him being bullied, she'd been so friendly that he wasn't sure if she was for real. But he knew now that she was. And he knew her popular friends didn't appreciate him hanging around.

"You know you can't hide from me" she said knowingly, sitting next to him with her own tray.

He smirked "Thought I'd try and avoid another embarrassing incident" he mused

Gabi smiled, elbowing him "It wasn't that bad"

He peeked at her under his lashes "I spilt my lunch down your top" he said flatly

She laughed "Okay it was that bad. But you know I don't care" she shrugged

"Gabi?" Taylor came over to their table "You sitting with us?" she asked and Troy dropped his gaze.

Gabi looked at Troy and realised that despite the fact he had only been here for two days, she was already getting attached to him.

He was so different from her friends, he was thoughtful and pensive and he didn't just come out and say whatever, he really thought about his words.

As much as she loved a girly gossip, she found his company strangely alluring.

She tucked her hand into his elbow as she spoke to Taylor "Come sit with us" she said and much to his surprise, Taylor sat down.

"So what's your 'thing'?" Taylor asked him and he looked confused "Gabi's a cheerleader, I'm a math whizz…" she led

Troy looked at Gabi "You're a ch-ch-cheerleader?" he asked, his heart sinking a little. He knew she was popular, but a cheerleader?

She blushed "It's kind of new. I tried out in the summer" she explained "I just like to dance"

He nodded and both girls looked at him expectantly

"Oh, my 'thing'" he remembered "I guess it's music. I play guitar" He shrugged

"That's cool" Gabi smiled

Taylor looked at them both then stood up, holding out her hand to Gabi "There's something I want to show you before the bell" she said

Gabi looked up at her, then to Troy before she stood "I'll see you after school?" Gabi said to Troy "Wait for me?" she asked and he nodded as she got up and left.

"Nothing but trouble" came a voice and Troy looked up to see a dishevelled guy sit opposite him, long hair, dark clothes, friendly face.

"Huh?" he asked, confused

The guy lifted his chin toward Gabi "That one. She'll bring you nothing but trouble. The captain of the basketball team, Andre, has been chasing her for months but she's not putting out. He wont take kindly to strangers stepping in" he warned, then leaned down on the table to catch Troy's eye "I'm Lewis" he introduced

Troy met his gaze "Troy" he said, thinking he didn't like the way this boy talked about Gabi 'putting out'. "So where is this Andre then?" Troy questioned

"Some basketball 'thing'" he shrugged "Who knows, all I know is that when he's back, you won't see much of her then" he said sagely and Troy felt a little sad at that prospect. It was the first time someone had gone out of their way to be nice to him, that he could actually see himself growing to like, and she was being pursued by another guy. Not just any other guy. The basketball team captain. He really couldn't compete against that.

"So, dude, you ride?" Lewis asked

Troy looked confused "You m-mean do I have a b-b-bike?" he stuttered, his nerves getting the better of him.

Lewis nodded "Yeah, we'll go for a ride after school" he suggested

"Maybe tomorrow, I'm k-kinda busy tonight" he thought of Gabi's dinner invite

"Okay, sweet, catch you later" Lewis said and got up again, leaving Troy to find his own way to class at the bell.

---

"Scissors" Gabi spelled out, leaning on her forearms on her bedroom floor as Troy sat cross legged opposite her.

She'd changed into some sweat pants that rested at her rounded hips and a white vest and Troy's eyes had popped out on stalks when she had opened the door. She'd brought him into her house, unwrapping her plaits and scooping her messy hair into a bun as he'd followed, speechless, practically drooling.

Now he was trying not to glimpse down her top. He was usually a gentleman but every time she shifted on her arms, he caught a little flash of cleavage and it was driving him crazy. She had an amazing figure and he was reminded of his lack of experience with girls.

Her small feet were dangling in the air as she had kicked them up behind her and he looked down at his own attire. A ripped pair of old jeans and a faded print long sleeve top. He'd kicked off his battered trainers and left them at the door, his socks now flashing a hole in the toe like a beacon.

He cringed, folding his arms awkwardly, wondering why in the hell he ever agreed to come here. He wished his dad would buy him some new clothes so he could at least pretend to be normal.

"Frustrated" he spelled out with a museful lift of a brow and Gabi looked at his words compared to hers.

Twisted. Complicated. Devilish. She had handbag, cupcake, jelly and now scissors.

She giggled as she looked at her letters and he frowned at her.

"What?" he asked gently

"My words…look at them! I'm supposed to be super intelligent and all I've got is 'video'!" she giggled

He began to smile "I'm sure you are intelligent" he offered, not knowing what her grades were but guessing they were good. "It's just a game" he added

Gabi sat up and considered him "You seem…quiet since lunch" she judged and he looked shocked

"I don't know how you tell" he said honestly

"I can tell" she said with a knowing look "I may only know you for two days, but I can tell. I'm a girl. Girl's are clever" she let him in on that little secret.

He couldn't exactly tell her that he'd been warned off by Lewis and that he knew about Andre. But that was his reason for being reserved.

"We need face-packs" she said suddenly, scooting up off the floor and he looked at her with a squint

"What?" he said, fearfully

"Face-packs. They break down barriers" she said, moving into her en-suite bathroom and grabbing two packets, taking his hand to pull him up and sit him on the edge of the bed

"I don't think so" he said, trying to get up

"Sit" she demanded and his blue eyes implored with her, not unlike a puppy

"It wont hurt" she assured him, nudging his knee so she could step between his thighs.

His breath caught as she came closer and she frowned briefly, leaning across to her nightstand to grab something only he was too distracted by her perfect backside to notice what it was.

She pulled some kind of soft thing over his head to keep his fringe back and he blushed.

"Are you trying to make me look like an idiot?" he asked, a little afraid now that she was setting him up

She cocked her head, sighed, went over to her door and locked it, shut her curtains and came back, brushing his hair back as she adjusted the hair band.

"There, much sexier" she smiled innocently but he didn't feel all that innocent right now as her soft hands touched his skin, smoothing on the paste.

"Gabi…" he began again as he eyed her lips, his own tingling with the need to kiss her.

"Shush. You are too tense Troy, you need to RELAX" she encouraged, wiping her hands on a towel on the bed and studying him for a minute with a little smile

"I look ridiculous" he guessed "G-go on, laugh it up" he said tensely

She put her hands on his shoulders "You look cute" she said warmly "And think yourself lucky, I don't do this for just anyone" she added, opening her own face pack as she sat next to him "In fact you're a one off"

He frowned at her then, wondering why she'd told him that, why she was like this with him and no-one else.

"Let me?" he asked of the pack she had opened and her brown eyes met his unsurely. Gabi was already finding his soulful blue eyes hard to resist, she was kind of regretting this game now. His gentle hands took the packet from her and she let out a little sigh as he squeezed out the liquid and began to apply it, sitting sideways to her on the bed as he folded his leg up.

His hands were so careful and tender and she was entranced as he concentrated on his work, his own face making her smile as she took in his face-pack and she had to give him credit. Not many boys would have let her do that, especially none that went to East High. She felt her heart jump a little at that.

"Okay all done" he said and he saw a stray stand of hair drop down as she dipped her chin and he caught it, tucking it behind her ear gently, bringing her gaze to his.

Suddenly he began to smile, her mud-covered face setting him off and Gabi began to giggle too. She grabbed her Polaroid camera and took a picture of her own face, sitting next to him to take some of them both, sticking their tongues out and making faces.

Troy couldn't remember the last time he had laughed. He barely smiled for fear of flashing his braces and laughing came from being happy, which he hadn't been for a long time.

He watched Gabi as she moved to put on some music, gently moving her body to the beat as she returned to the bed and flopped down.

"I'm glad you're the boy next door" she said lightly and he leaned back on his elbows, relaxing a little

Gabi noted his strong arms, his strong yet gentle hands and she wondered how it would feel to be held by them.

"Well I'm not sure I'm h-h-happy about it yet" he mused, as the goo on his face hardened "But I'm sure I'll c-come round to it"

She blinked as she realised she wanted to kiss Troy.

"You really are cute when you stutter" she said breathlessly, her body prone to Troy's magnetic pull as his breath hit her face as he looked at her, where she lay next to him on the bed.

Troy sat up, heading to the bathroom quickly and shutting the door, leaving Gabi bewildered.

He came out about ten minutes later, minus face pack, his hair damp and messy at the fringe "I ought to get home" he said shyly and Gabi knew she had said too much.

She looked down and nodded "Okay. Come get me tomorrow" she said gently, avoiding his gaze, misreading his body language and presuming he had broken the moment because he didn't find her attractive in that way.

"Game day" he said quietly and Gabi squinted at him, wondering if it made him uncomfortable that he wasn't part of the basketball mentality at East High.

She beamed "Go wildcats!" she said brightly and he nodded, turning to leave, his hands jammed into his pockets once more.

Gabi sat on her bed after Troy had left and wondered why she had taken such a liking to him. Sure, he had looked adorable sat there in her hair band and covered in mud, she even had a picture to remind her, but he wasn't like the boys she usually dated. Maybe that was it. Maybe because he wasn't trying to woo her and get into her pants she found him intriguing. Whatever it was; it was strange and she frowned as she tidied up her room, heading into her bathroom to clean up.

---

Troy snuck back into his house and crept toward his room, his socks barely making any noise on the carpet.

"Where you been?" his dad called out across the hall, his own room door open

Troy sighed, taking a breath in "I went next door for dinner" he reminded him, knowing he had told him this at 4 o'clock when he had come in, but also knowing from the sound of his dad's voice that he'd had a few drinks since then.

"I hope you're not knocking up the girl next door!" he dad leered and Troy rolled his eyes. Had his dad looked at him lately? Did he look like the kind of guy that would be getting any action in that department? Let alone the fact he wasn't the kind of guy to 'knock up' anyone, let alone the girl next door

"It was just dinner" he said quietly

"I don't want to find out you got some girl pregnant!" he roared then, and Troy heard his footsteps as he got out of bed and came out into the hall.

Troy was tall enough to lift his chin to his dad "I didn't" he said softly, hoping this was enough to calm him.

His dad swayed a little

"Go back to bed, dad" he said gently

"Mm, it's late." He agreed, stumbling back into his room and Troy opened his door, shutting out the world as he sank to the floor, hiding his head in his arms as he crossed them on his knees, his tears falling silently from his eyes as he sobbed for the loss of his mom.


	4. Chapter 4

**Big shout out to readers new and old alike!**

**Some familiar names: MareBare11,Emily-Jayne,Sunny Cougar,Zanessa4Life,Vanilla902, Amy(RockHardFairies) &Karen(Superstarlet) of course!**

**Thank you for following me through all of my stories, esp Karen who came from my first ever story on IMDB an age ago (who writes amazing stuff herself and inspires me) and Amy who is so encouraging & supportive and has INSANELY great ideas.**

**And popz-attitude-angel, thanks for reviewing my other stuff it's nice to see you're reading back on my other stories after becoming a new reader.**

**Ella,xbethx,beatrhyme thankyou also**

**Celestiallove56-I don't pretend to know anything about speech problems so please don't hate me if it sounds unbelievable! **

**Drmcatcher, thank you for the constructive advice, I had kind of written some of my sentences like this to show that's how Gabi thinks- in one long sentence with no breath- the difference between her and Troy being he's slower and thinks about his words, but it does sound better how you put it. And I have already written my stories by the time I post but by all means if you want help with a story please send me a message.**

**Ok Essay over.**

**CHAPTER 4**

Troy threw on a grey jumper and a pair of black jeans as he got ready for school, rushing around the house to grab his stuff as he left in a hurry, grabbing his coat and knitted hat, running next door for Gabi and knocking on her door.

"Oh, hi Troy" Mrs Montez greeted him, shooing him in.

"Hi" he said shyly

"You're a bit early…" she frowned gently and he checked the time, seeing it was only 7.30am. Damn.

"Oh I'm sorry, I can c-come back" he offered

"No, no, it's okay, you're here now" she smiled "Did you get time to eat yet?" she checked and he shook his head

"Come on then, I'll make you something, what do you like?" she asked as they moved through to the kitchen and he followed stiffly.

He watched as she went about making him some porridge and he fiddled with his hands nervously.

"Ahh here's the sleeping beauty" Mrs Montez said as Gabi appeared in the kitchen doorway and rubbed her eyes, her messy hair sticking out crazily and still dressed in her pink pyjama's.

Troy turned to see Gabi and the sight that greeted him stole the breath from his lungs. He had a sudden image of waking up next to her and he shook it off. He couldn't let anyone close to him, least of all this cheerleader.

Gabi stared with shock at Troy who was sitting in her kitchen with her mom.

"Mom, you coulda warned me!" she complained, blushing "I'm not even made up yet!" she said, horrified, turning to go back upstairs and Troy watched her leave, thinking she didn't need make-up, she was beautiful just how she was.

Mrs Montez chuckled "She makes me laugh that girl" she said affectionately of her daughter "The minute a cute boy comes round, all of a sudden she cares about make-up." She shook her head

Troy stared at her "I don't think I could be considered a cute boy" he reasoned and Mrs Montez smiled at him "Her words, not mine" she said with lifted brows as she gave him breakfast and left the room as Gabi re-appeared, this time dressed in red sweat pants and a white hoodie, carrying her cheerleading kit plus pom-poms.

"Wow" he said "Go team"

She eyed him carefully "Sorry about before" she said, her hair now damp and down her back

"You don't have anything to be sorry for" he assured her, feeling his brace with his tongue and wishing he didn't have the stupid thing because all it did was remind him how ugly he was.

"You're early" she commented as she sat, buttering her toast and eating it delicately.

He wondered if she had really called him cute to her mom. She'd already said it to him a couple of times. What did cute mean in Gabi's world?

"Mm" he agreed

Gabi considered him. "Is it just you and your dad at home?" she asked then

He nodded.

"What about your mom?" she wondered

"She died" he said sadly and Gabi gasped

"When?" she asked without thinking, then covered her eyes with her hand "God, I'm sorry…" she apologised

"It's okay. She died last year" he shared

Gabi watched his face change. If it were possible, he looked even sadder.

"Okay, time for school" she decided, getting up and grabbing his hand as she led him out of the house, skipping down the path now that the snow had melted

"Are you sure you won't come to the game?" she checked

He shook his head and she twisted her lips, wishing he hadn't gone back into his shell.

She stopped skipping, turning to him and he eyed her warily, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Give me a G!" she said and he lifted his brows into his fringe.

"Give me a G!" she said again

"G?" he said with a look of disgust

"Give me an A!" she said next, jumping into another position

"A" he said flatly

"Give me a B!" she shouted enthusiastically and he couldn't help but smile at her bright face, her fake smile

"B!" he said a little more loudly

"Give me an I!" she finished, turning and leaning down on her knees, leaving him staring at her ass as she looked over her shoulder at him.

"I!" he called with a laugh and she proceeded to perform a mini- cheer, completed with a cartwheel that landed her in front of him once more.

"Gabi!!" she said with a sweet grin, linking with his arm as she took him to school, chatting animatedly about the game and her cheerleading routines.

---

"No cheerleader?" Lewis asked as he sat next to Troy at lunch

"Cheer practice" he said with a lift of a brow

"Ah, first comes cheer practice, then group sacrifice" he sighed

Troy smiled "Yeah it's all the same thing to me" he admitted and Lewis nodded

"So you free tonight for skateboarding?" he asked

"Sure, why not, sounds like fun" he said flatly

"Don't sound too excited dude" he joked

Troy shrugged. A fist came down on the table and Troy looked up in surprise, finding Chad stood behind a guy he didn't recognise. A tall, good looking guy with brown hair and brown eyes.

"I hear you're stepping in on my girl" he said menacingly and Troy frowned. Who in the hell was this? "You're a dweeb, okay? You have no chance. Do you hear me? NO CHANCE" he repeated and Troy realised this must be the famous 'Andre'

He shrugged "Sure" he agreed, thinking, you don't need to tell me that, I already know I have no chance buddy.

He slammed his fist down again "Are you taking me seriously?" he asked and Troy felt a quiver of fear at his tone.

"Y-y-yes" he stuttered and Chad laughed along with Andre, making him cringe.

He was sure that Gabi, along with every other girl in the school, would not want to be associated with a stuttering, brace wearing wimp.

"Good. See ya geek" he said and waltzed off

Lewis looked to Troy "Told you" he said blankly and Troy nodded

"Th-thanks for the heads up" he said as he took a breath, his mind whirling into a deep dark pool as Andre's threatened violence reminded him of his dad when he'd had a little too much to drink.

He shook off the thoughts, determined he wouldn't think about it, pushing it to the back of his mind as he got up and moved to his next class, tucking himself away in the corner where no-one would notice him.

No-one but Gabi who had watched the whole thing from the back of the cafeteria, coming to find Troy before class and instead witnessing Andre's appalling treatment of him. Andre had spent two months asking her out and she sure as hell wasn't going to go out with him after that. She frowned as she thought about what she could do to help Troy out, quickly moving from her spot before anyone saw her.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews as usual guys. You will find some chapters longer than others. I had to do a stutter and brace cos I think they are totally sexy! Glad you like it too.**

**Enjoy**

**CHAPTER 5**

Gabi crawled out of bed and sneaked a peek through her side window to see if Troy were in his room, which he was. She then dialled the number she had obtained from the phone book, hoping it was the right one and that he would answer the phone.

It was, and he did. In fact, he had a phone in his room too she noticed as she stood staring out of the window dressed only in her pyjamas

"Hello?" his husky voice said unsurely, still unaware she was there because he was facing away from her.

He was wearing a vest again, showing off those toned arms and he had on some badly fitting jeans.

"Turn around, Shakespeare" she said and he did, instantly seeing her there and she waved with one hand though she held the phone wire with it.

"How did you get this number?" he asked

"I looked it up" she said unashamedly "It's Saturday" she announced unnecessarily

"I know" he said

"What you up to?" she asked nosily

He shrugged, eyeing her through the gap between their houses "Play guitar for a bit, do my homework…"

"I'm bored" she said

"You just got up" he argued

"My mom's gone to the mall and I have nothing to do. NOTHING" she repeated

"Homework?" he suggested and she screwed up her face

"How did you get good grades if you don't do homework?" he asked

"I do it" she sighed "I just don't want to right now"

He twisted his mouth. Under no circumstances could he extend his friendship with Gabi if he wanted to stay in one piece at school.

"I'm kinda busy…" he lied and Gabi knew he was lying but she didn't know what to say to let him know it was going to be okay. She was going to make everything alright, she just didn't know how yet.

"You're so not" she challenged "But I get it, you've had to put up with me all week and you just need a break" she sighed

He was silent as she teased him and he couldn't muster up a chuckle at her amusing words. Life was bleak, he couldn't deny it.

"My dad's at work. You could come over. We could do it together" he said of the homework

"Do it together?" she repeated in a sexy voice "Now there's an offer I can't refuse" she teased again and he blushed

"I meant the homework" he said seriously, thinking god if this gets out that he spent the weekend with her, then he would be a pulp my Monday lunchtime.

Gabi couldn't help her delicious giggle that bubbled up from her tummy "Of course you did" she said and chewed her nail "I'll be round in a while" she said as she hung up, heading to the shower.

---

Troy hurriedly tidied his room at Gabi's imminent arrival and took his books out, laying them on the floor next to his beanbag so she could sit on his bed and he wouldn't have to look at her.

She knocked on the door less than half an hour later, dressed in soft jeans, a jersey tee top and some flip flops which she shook off as she came into his room, carrying her books.

Her eyes went wide as she took in all of his comic posters and she kind of ran in excitedly as she saw his comics on the chair by his bed

"Oh my god, you like Spiderman?" her brows lifted in awe, her voice soft and he stared at her

"Sure. Do you?" he asked incredulously

"Issue 102" she said " steals the orb from the Green Goblin and Spiderman has to steal it back whilst protecting Mary Jane from unknown danger…" she role-played as she described the comic story.

He had to admit he found it amazingly sexy that she knew comics and enjoyed them. It was his secret passion and something he'd never shared before with a girl. Well he'd not shared an awful lot with a girl before, but definitely not his comics. Since when did cheerleaders read comics he wondered? He came in and sat on his bean bag after closing the door.

"Why are you down there?" she asked, hanging over the edge of his bed.

He shrugged "Working?" he suggested

"Troy, there's something you should know" she said, getting up and taking his exercise book from his hand and dropping it on the floor as she stood in front of him and held out her hand to help him up.

He eyed it, then took it and got up, standing before her.

"When a girl calls you to make a date for homework…you don't actually DO homework" she whispered into his ear and she knelt on the bed again, pulling him by the hand until he sat there next to her, flicking her worried looks.

"I thought you'd be out shopping with Taylor. Or having a date with Andre" he said to change the subject

"Ehh, nah. Tay had some Spa date with her mom and Andre…" she said his name like it left a nasty taste in her mouth "…is probably too busy cruising in his top-down Porsche to have remembered I am alive" she quipped and he chuckled, not knowing she had that much cynicism in her bubbly, happy little body.

Gabi smiled as she made Troy laugh and eyed his guitar "Play me something?" she asked and he rolled his eyes

"I'm not very good" he said in an attempt to put her off

"Play me" she said again, kneeling up excitedly

"Okay" he nodded, picking up his guitar and sitting on the edge of the bed, strumming 'The drugs don't work' as he began to sing the words softly.

"Wow that's depressing" she said of the song and he flicked his blue eyes up to her brown ones "But beautiful" she added quickly "You have good hands" she noted, watching his dexterous fingers strum the guitar and feeling her body begin to tingle in anticipation of those fingers touching her.

Her mouth pursed as she thought about what it would be like to kiss him and Troy began playing again to distract himself from the awkward moment lying between them.

He wasn't sure if he wanted to kiss her or not. He wanted more than anything to feel those soft, full lips against his and finally experience a proper kiss, but he couldn't help but think it would be followed by one heck of a lot of pain so he wanted to save himself the pain and not give in to his urge.

Gabi mistook his action for disinterest again and wondered what his 'type' was. She got up and hunted for a picture of a girl.

"So what kind of girl do you date?" she asked directly as she nosed around his room.

He looked at her "I'm not sure" he said honestly. He didn't think he had actually dated.

"What do you find attractive?" she tried again, flicking a glance at him over her shoulder

"Females" he said blankly and she sighed

"Obviously!" she tutted "Tall, short, large, small?"

His eyes shyly met hers. You, he was thinking, I find you attractive. If I was ever going to build a perfect girl from scratch, you'd about be the living embodiment of it.

"Short I guess" he muttered

"Build?" she queried

"Does it matter? No-one at East High wants to date me"

"I'm going to a party next Friday and I'm taking you, I was going to match make you" she said then and he cringed. A party?

"I don't know. Curvy I guess" he shrugged as his eyes clung to her hips and waist.

"Hair colour?" she asked next

"Dark" he said decidedly, thinking it was so obvious he was describing her; he didn't know how she could stand there and pretend he wasn't.

"A-ha!" she said, grabbing a photo from his bedside table and he dived for it before she could get it, but it was too late.

Gabi held it up, smiling at herself in the picture, in her face pack, her nose scrunched up and cracking the drying paste.

She looked at him as she realised he had a picture of her on his bedside table. And he liked small, curvy, dark haired girls. Could she have mis-read ALL of the signs?

"Troy are you up there?" his dad called and Troy dropped his guitar, standing up quickly with nervous panic

"Oh shit" he said

"Its okay, we're not doing anything" she reasoned

"You don't know my dad" he said softly and went out of his door, shutting her into his room.

He came back a few minutes later and found Gabi reading Batman issue 45 as she wrapped his grey cardigan around her shoulders tightly.

"Is it ok for me to be here?" she asked without lifting her face from the comic

He smiled as he watched her "Yeah, he's just having lunch then going back" he sighed with relief. "But look, he doesn't know you're here" he added

Gabi met his gaze then, wondering why he was embarrassed to have her here.

"Oh. Okay" she said, her brown eyes wide and he felt himself drowning in their depths.

"He's got this th-thing about girls" he said on a sigh, sitting cross legged on the floor, one ear listening out for footsteps on the stairs.

"Oh." She said again, putting the comic down, tucking her arms into his cardigan and snuggling into it fully, his stomach twisting with longing as he watched her.

He wanted to take her into his arms and see how it felt to hold a girl that close. The closest he had come to a girl was dancing with Joan Hammond at the school dance last summer.

"He's worried about…" Troy winced as he thought about how to word it

"Sex?" she said bluntly and he looked to her, surprised "My mom, too" she nodded

"He thinks I'm going to get someone pregnant" he mused.

"Well it is possible" she reasoned

"Not likely" he added "I'm hardly the class Romeo" he said self-depreciatively.

Gabi uncurled from the bed and knelt in front of him on the floor, resting onto her hip so her legs went under her and she picked one of his hands from where he fiddled with them in his lap.

"That's not a bad thing" she assured him as she held his hand, their knees touching as they sat on the floor together.

"It doesn't get girls pregnant, though" he said, making his point

"You're a virgin" she guessed gently and he blushed, taking his hand back and fiddling with his fingers as he realised she wasn't.

Gabi placed her hand on his knee instead "You're right to wait" she said simply, her face creasing as she thought about her first time and how she hadn't entirely enjoyed it. Or her second time for that matter. And after that she had broken up with Wayne Simmonds and decided to stay sex-free until she found someone who made her skin tingle. Like it was right now, sitting within a foot of Troy.

He squinted at her, thinking who wants to wait, what boy wants to wait to have sex? It's something that happened to him after becoming the biggest loser ever known to man.

The sound of the front door shutting was loud in the silence of Troy's room and Gabi turned around, leaning back into his lap so that she faced him upside down. He frowned at her quizzically.

"We need something fun to do" she mused

"Am I boring you again?" he asked drily and she smiled

"I just miss it when I don't have cheer practice. Or dance class. Or something" she said aimlessly, leaning her elbows either side of his knees as her head nestled against his groin.

"I have Xbox" he offered and she grinned, sitting up

"Okay, let's go tough guy!" she challenged as they sat and played games until Gabi's mom called her to go back home.

She hugged him at the door and he caught her, surprised

"See you Monday" she said brightly and he thought, no you won't. Monday dawns a new day and I have to keep my distance.

---


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, thank you for the comments as always everyone.**

**Just wanted to say quickly, that this story moves slower than my last ones so the official getting it together isn't quite here, but it's soon, I promise.**

**Thanks **

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 6**

Gabi waited for Troy until her mom shouted at her to get out of the house before she kicked her out.

She frowned as she left, looking over her shoulder to his house, wondering if he were sick.

She walked to school, chatting to Taylor on her cell as she went and they hugged as they met at the gate.

"Party night Friday!" Taylor said excitedly

"I know, I can't wait. Hey, it's okay if Troy comes, right? I invited him" Gabi said and Taylor nodded but Chad frowned

"Geek-boy's coming? Oh joy" he said drily and Andre came up behind Gabi and put his arms around her waist, which she removed quickly, turning to him with a stare.

"Don't do that" she asked softly and the group made their way into school as Andre fell into step beside her

"So will you go with me to the party Friday, as my date?" he asked

Gabi looked at him "No" she said softly, making sure no-one else could hear

"What?" he said, shocked

"I don't date bullies" she said and walked off, Taylor smiling at her back and gave Andre a pointed look.

Andre watched her go and knew she could only be talking about one person. One person who was about to become his new punch bag.

--

"Oof" Troy felt a fist hit hard into his stomach as he made his way to geography across the courtyard. He doubled over in pain as another blow came to his body.

"I'd hit you in the face but then she'd know" Andre snarled and pushed him to the ground, kicking him in the ribs.

Troy groaned, holding his hands up in petty surrender, knowing it wouldn't stop the onslaught that Andre was dishing out.

Troy knew his body was strong enough to fight Andre, or any guy for that matter. It didn't matter that he was smaller than them, he knew the moves, but he had no fight in him, no malice.

He crossed his arms across his body as Andre went to kick him again and changed his mind, spitting on him instead and Troy cradled his sore body while he got his breath back. He had to move before anyone saw him, he'd just have to skip last period and go straight home.

He rolled over, an excruciating pain arriving from the action and he struggled to get up.

"Troy?" a soft voice said and he knew right away it belonged to Gabi. He closed his eyes, forcing himself into a sitting position.

"I t-tripped" he lied, wincing as he got upright.

She ran toward him, her deep brown eyes so close to tears he thought he might cry himself looking into them. The next thing he knew, she was kneeling before him on the muddy ground in her short skirt and tights, her arms wrapped around his neck and he wondered what he had done to deserve her concern.

She wordlessly helped him up, brushing down the dirt from his body as his arm cradled his bruised ribs and he took deep, painful, panting breaths.

"I'm taking you home" she said, taking his hand and leading him from the school slowly and making the short walk home where she led him into her house and up to her room.

She stood back from him "I don't know what to do" she said softly and he nodded

"I j-j-just wanna lie down for a while" he said and she nodded, helping him off with his muddy jacket, eyeing his muddy trousers and he saw he'd already spread some of it on her bed. "I-I'm s-s-s-sorry" he stuttered, closing his eyes in frustration

"Shhh" she said, moving over, having stripped her own outer layers off, reaching out and stroking his hair, much to his surprise, the feeling of her fingers soothing and strangely erotic. "I was going to say get your kecks off but I'm not that kind of girl" she mused and he smiled as she stepped back and he released his belt buckle so she helped pull off his corduroy trousers, staring at him sat there in his shirt and boxers, her eyes appreciating his legs.

"Okay lay down" she instructed and he went horizontal on her bed

"Are you sure you don't mind, I can go home..?" he frowned, his stutter calming down after her comforting him.

"No. You're staying here" she said firmly, not wanting to let him out of her sight "Your dad's working anyway right?" she asked and he nodded as he curled up on the bed and she pulled the cover up over him, stroking his arm as he sighed and she felt his muscles there and wondered why he hadn't fought back.

"I'm going to get us some food" she said quietly and headed downstairs, glad to hear her mom pottering around in the kitchen

"Mom, thank god your home" she said and launched herself at her mom, hugging her.

Mrs Montez hugged her back "What is it Gabi?" she asked

"Troy's upstairs, he's staying tonight, is that okay?" she checked and her mom sighed

"Well yes I suppose so, as he is just a friend, right?" she checked and Gabi nodded "What's all this about?" she asked and Gabi looked up to her

"Someone beat Troy up at school today" she said quietly and Mrs Montez looked into her daughter's sad eyes, thinking it was unusual to see her like this and not smiling and dancing around the kitchen like usual.

"Oh Gabi, that's awful, you have to go to the principle" she said quickly and Gabi nodded against her

"I will, I just want to protect him" she said and Mrs Montez thought they were strange words to come from her sixteen-year-old daughter

"Do you want me to come with you?" she checked

Gabi took a breath "I think maybe I will go alone this time. But I'll let you know if I need you, okay mom?" she said and she nodded

Gabi went about making some snacks for Troy and she headed back upstairs with a tray, seeing Troy laid out on the bed and she went over, sitting on the edge.

"I brought food" she said

"I should go" he said despondently

"You're not going anywhere" she said

"Gabi, you don't get it do you?" he asked, his heart breaking at her innocence and naivety.

She put the tray down and lay next to him, leaning on her arm "Get what?"

"It's because of you" he said simply and she felt a hot pain go through her middle, stealing her breath so that her heart pumped painfully in its place.

He got beat up because of her? Because she had befriended him? Because someone was sick enough to punish him for…for what? Talking to her?

She began to cry then and Troy felt a slicing pain through his gut at having caused that, looking to her and framing her tiny face in his hand, his eyes screwed up in the agony he felt.

"Oh god, I'm s-sorry" he apologised, but she wasn't upset at him, he realised as she rested her own hand on top of his, then wriggled to get closer, eventually grabbing his shirt as she buried her head in his chest to cry. She was upset FOR him, upset at the person who had done this, upset that she couldn't have stopped it.

He cuddled her sobbing body with the one arm he could use to reach round her and he stroked her back gently, unaccustomed to this feeling, this…protective feeling he had all of a sudden.

He had wanted to try and get as far away from her as possible to save them both but it just hurt her more. He'd just have to resign himself to being beaten, for the sake of her happiness.

It wasn't like he wasn't used to it. Sometimes when his dad got in from work and he'd been out for a long time drinking, he would beat him too and he would cower in the corner, hoping he would get tired and leave him alone soon, which he usually did after a couple of hits.

But that was his deepest darkest secret and one he vowed never to share, but to bury in his soul in the hope that it would just all go away. He just wanted everything to go away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Another shorter chapter peeps.**

**I am so glad you like this story, it's a really difficult subject to write about and I wanted to keep it Troyella too. **

**You care about the characters like I do, it really touches me to read your comments and see that.**

**I might not always take the obvious route with my stories but I am glad you still enjoy reading it anyway.**

**Ang.**

**CHAPTER 7**

Rousing from a light sleep, Troy thought he heard a noise and squinted into the dimly lit room to see Gabi moving around, now dressed in her pyjama's, searching for the food she had made earlier.

Troy smiled at her in the dark, wishing he could see her do her cheer routine and vowing he would go to a game when he wasn't having seven shades of shit beaten out of him by half of the basketball team.

"You hungry?" he asked gently and she jumped at his voice

He undid his shirt, struggling out of the constrictive material as she collected up the sandwiches and came over to the bed again, eyeing his newly revealed arms.

"Here it is" she said as he heaved himself up on the bed, wincing at his ribs, his muscles bulging at the action and captivating her.

He squinted at her. He didn't normally let people see his muscles. It's like they thought geeks should be skinny so he just covered up and let them believe he was.

She touched at an old bruise on his elbow and he flinched, thinking that's the other reason he covered up.

"How long has this been going on?" she asked gently, her hair messy as she ate some crisps and he took a sandwich.

He'd only been here just over a week; surely they didn't start on his first day she wondered?

"It doesn't matter" he said, wondering if things would ever be the same now that Gabi knew her friends were giving him grief.

She nodded, knowing he didn't want to talk about it "My mom called your dad to let him know you're staying" she said lightly and Troy sat up quickly

"She did?" he panicked

"Yeah."

"Oh my god, I have to go" he said, moving to get out of the bed

"He was fine, Troy, relax" she said, stopping him with a hand on his bare knee as she sat on the edge of the bed.

"He's gonna think we're sleeping together" he said irrationally

"He's not going to think that…" she rolled her eyes and he thought oh yes he will. It's what he said whenever he got near a girl. As if breathing on her would get her pregnant.

He paused, taking a breath, realising it was late, wondering what he would achieve by going home now. He sat back in bed, flopping down and covering his eyes with his arms. When did everything get so damn complicated? Pretty much when his mom had died and left him alone. Alone with his grief, alone with no friends, alone with his drunk father.

He felt Gabi move back on the bed next to him, her arm going across his waist and he shifted to try and prevent her touching him but he didn't succeed. She was above the covers and he was below but she was close enough besides that

"You barely know me" he said of her snuggling into him "and doesn't your mom mind?" he asked

"She thinks we're friends" she batted off quickly, then said "I mean, we are friends, but she knows we're not…together" she amended

"Oh" he said, wondering if that made any difference.

"And I told her I like you and I wouldn't sleep unless you were here" she added stubbornly

He smiled at her admission to liking him "You like me" he said softly, gently shifting to drop his arm around her shoulders but not pulling her into him like he wanted to.

"Mm-mm" she murmured, squeezing him

"Well aren't I a lucky guy?" he thought aloud

"Lucky" she agreed as she fell asleep against him and he found his own eyes falling gently as he too fell asleep.

---

Gabi waited for Troy as she showered and dressed in a cute jumper dress with her knee high boots, kissing her mom goodbye.

"Thank you so much for letting Troy stay over" she said and her mom smiled

"You two are going to be dating before long" she predicted and Gabi frowned

"I don't think so mom, I don't think Troy likes me that way" she said sadly and Mrs Montez smiled at her back, knowing that wasn't true as her daughter left for school.

Gabi smiled at Troy brightly as she opened the door to him and noticed a red mark against his eye that she hadn't seen last night. She reached for it but he moved his head before she could make contact.

"What's that?" she asked worriedly

"Bathroom c-cupboard door" he rolled his eyes "A-Attacked me when I opened it this morning"

She nodded, feeling something wasn't right but she didn't say anymore. Instead she wrapped her hand around his bicep and they walked to school, Troy tucking his hands in his pockets as usual, shyly folding his body towards Gabi's as they talked and she teased him.

"So, I bet you write poetry?" she asked as they walked

"Songs, Gabi, we call them songs" he adjusted, much to her delight

"So you have a 'song' for me?" she asked and he blushed, knowing he had about ten songs for her but not wanting her to hear any of them.

"Nope" he lied and she pursed her lips

"Can you write me one?" she pleaded

"I don't know…it's an art. I need inspiration…" he hedged

"Well we slept together what more inspiration do you need!" she joked and he chuckled

"Okay, I'll think of something" he nodded, licking his lips

"Will you come and say hello to everyone?" she asked as they approached the gates and he felt the familiar fear trickle down his spine.

"I don't think that's a great idea…" he said

"I do." She said, taking him over anyway and he awkwardly stood at her side.

"Hey everyone" she called and her friends looked up but she didn't move from Troy's side to hug Taylor as she normally would. "This is my friend, Troy" she said unnecessarily and stared them all in the face one by one.

"Hi Troy" Taylor smiled, moving forward and having to shake his left hand because Gabi was clamped to his right arm still. Troy smiled at her "Hi Taylor" he returned.

Chad shifted awkwardly under Gabi's bold stare. She was challenging them and Troy felt so nervous for her. She was basically telling them, accept him or we won't be friends. She was brave to do that and he appreciated it, but he still didn't get why he was worth all this bother.

Chad gave a look to Andre before stepping up to Troy "Hi Troy" Chad said then and Troy nodded to him, meeting his dark eyes, seeing his truce.

Andre stared at Gabi as her eyes stared right back at him and then he turned his back and walked up the drive, Gabi letting out a breath as he went.

"Okay, let's go learn something people" she said to her group and Taylor grabbed her from Troy's arm, running up the drive with her as they became their usual giggly selves once more.

Troy looked to the ground until he heard Chad speak. "You coming Friday, dude?" Chad asked

Troy looked up "I d-don't know, you t-t-tell me" he said nervously

"You should, it's gonna be a laugh. You…err…you got something to wear?" he asked carefully and Troy wasn't insulted

He shrugged "I guess not" he admitted

"You better come to the mall after school with me" he said sagely

"I don't have any money" he said quietly and Chad grinned

"Dude, you don't need money, I got my dad's credit card" he laughed and Troy's brows lifted in surprise

"Last week…" he began confusedly

Chad patted him on the shoulder, lifting his chin to Gabi "She's my friend. You are too. I'm sorry I was a prick" he offered

Troy nodded "Okay" he accepted and headed to class stiffly, his bruises still aching a little as he walked through the school, his mind a million miles away.

---


	8. Chapter 8

**Thank you once again for your lovely comments and advice.**

**Another short Chapter which is why I'm posting quicker.**

**I'll have a one shot up soon, keep an eye out.**

**Ang**

**CHAPTER 8**

When he shut his eyes, he could still see the darkness as it washed over the sandy beach at his last home. It would have been so easy to slip into the waves and swim out, keep swimming until he didn't know the hour, or day, whether he was dead or alive.

Troy opened his eyes as he heard his dad come home and he quickly turned off his stereo, locking his door and hovering behind it.

"Where are you?" his dad shouted and Troy tensed

"I'm in my room, dad" he answered

"You got a girl in there?" he asked

"No" he answered, wondering when did his dad ever see anyone come to the house, let alone a girl?

"Where's that girl from next door?" he asked

"At home?" he guessed as his dad came up the stairs

"Are you fucking her?" he demanded and Troy screwed up his face at his dad's choice of words.

"No dad" he answered in the same level tone, seeing his door handle twist as he heard his dad jiggle it at the same time

"Your door's locked" he said and Troy sighed

"I know" he said gently

"Let me in" he demanded

"No, dad"

"Let me in!" he shouted

Troy crumpled onto the floor, covering his ears with his arms, not wanting to hear him shouting like this, pounding on his door, demanding him to open it. He didn't deserve this. His mom loved him so much and he had nothing left. Nothing at all.

After an hour his dad left him alone and he had to venture out to use the toilet as he didn't have his own en-suite like Gabi had.

He crept down the hall, rushing into the bathroom and locking the door quickly as he used the toilet and ventured back out to his room but he was caught out because his dad was stood in the hallway.

"You should have let me in" he said tiredly and Troy stared at him

"I was tired" he lied

"I know I let you down, son, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to drink, I didn't mean to hurt you" he cried as he knelt in the hallway in front of him and Troy frowned at him.

He didn't know what to say. He seemed to switch between this sobbing, sorrowful person to the angry, bitter man he knew more and it was all Troy could do to stay out of his way.

His dad reached for him as he tried to pass and he flinched, his dad dropping his arms as he realised he was afraid of him.

Troy went into his room and locked his door again, closing his eyes, putting in his earphones and listening to his music as he felt the hot tears slip from his eyes, wondering how long it would be before they had to leave again.

It surely wouldn't take long. The longest they'd made anywhere was two months.

Troy cuddled into his pillow, his thoughts turning to Gabi to try and escape his misery and he looked out of the side window that connected him to her world, seeing her light on and wondering why she was up so late.

He scrabbled around for her cell number, she'd written it on his exercise book the other day he thought as he searched for it, found it, picked up his room extension and dialled.

"Hello?" she answered confusedly

"Its me" he said softly and he could imagine her confusion "Troy" he added

"Oh" she said, opening her curtain as he turned on his light and sat on the window sill in his tee top and pyjama trousers.

He waved at her across the way and she waved back, cocking her head "You should be asleep, mister" she accused

"So should you" he pointed out

"Ah but there is a party tomorrow night and the outfit has to be JUST right" she pointed out

"You're ch-choosing c-c-clothes?" he said incredulously

"Am I a bad person?" she wondered and he chuckled

"No. J-just weird." He offered

"Okay help me?" she begged and he looked up with interest

"Okay" he shrugged from his window.

Gabi moved to get her three outfit choices ready "I'm gonna try them on okay; it'll take me a minute to change" she warned

"Okay" he agreed, sitting patiently while she got dressed.

She carried her phone as she modelled her first choice, a deep red crocheted dress which she looked beautiful in.

How he wished he was in her room.

"It's amazing" he said honestly, his voice husky with approval and tiny fingers of desire laced down Gabi's spine at his tone.

"Okay wait, number two" she said, vanishing again and coming back in a cotton cream dress that was very…see through he noted

"Well?" she pushed gently

"Well the light shines through it" he said bluntly and she looked down, shocked

"Oh my god!" she blushed "How much can you see?"

Not enough he mused with a grin. "Its fine, who's going to be ten feet away from you with a backlight?" he asked

"I don't know but I'm sure I don't want my dress to be see-through" she muttered as she went to change a final time and came out again into the light of her room

"Ta-daa" she announced and he blinked twice as he took in her simple black dress but it had a corset style top that framed her breasts and accentuated her small waist and the skirt was flared at her hips

"Wow" he said without thinking

"Really?" she asked softly, looking down and feeling a little self-conscious of having that much bust on show

"Really" he assured her huskily

"So which one?" she wondered still and he looked at her, feeling their eyes connecting as they stared across the expanse between them.

"I think the first one" he said

"Okay, the first one it is" she agreed, throwing all of the clothes onto the floor from her bed where he saw her lay down. "I ought to sleep or my mom will be banging on my door" she said tiredly

"Okay. See you in the morning" he agreed gently, ending the call and laying on his own bed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thank you for the comments!**

**I think all my chapters are short lol, sorry!**

**CHAPTER 9**

"What are you wearing tonight?" Gabi asked Troy as they sat together at lunch, cheer practice cancelled as the game wasn't until the following week.

"It's a surprise" he said drily and Taylor and Chad both laughed at his joke which made him blush but he still smiled at Gabi with the cutest grin she had ever seen and she felt her stomach flip-flop at the sight of it.

"Ok, smart-ass" she quipped "I might just have to change my outfit then" she cocked her head with a wide plastic grin

"Wait, you decided on the red d-dress" he said, worried she wouldn't wear it

"Dude, how you know what that girl is wearing tonight is creeping me out" Chad interjected and Gabi giggled

"I showed him dummy!" she said to Chad "But I might change my mind" she added jokingly, knowing she would wear the red dress because the sound of Troy's voice when she had tried it on just sent her stomach into free fall.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" Taylor asked Gabi and Gabi batted her wide brown eyes at her

"I thought you were in charge?" she said

"Me!? Gabi, you're the party princess"

"Taylor, it's at your house, honey!" she reminded her and the group laughed

"Okay, your coming with Troy, right?" she checked and Gabi looked to Troy with pursed lips

"I think he'll be seen with me" she said and he smiled

"I'll bring Gabi" he confirmed

"Okay, Chad you're helping me set up, you two can get there early in case I have a panic attack and Gabi you can help me with my hair" to which Gabi nodded agreeably.

"Sorted. I'll see you at seven!" Taylor finished and they applauded her.

"Ugh, class is gonna start, I better go" Gabi sighed as they got up to leave and Gabi came face to face with Andre

"Got a minute?" he asked and Gabi nodded, meeting his gaze

Troy hovered at the back of the cafeteria for her, making sure she was okay before he left.

"I see you told the principal that I beat up your friend" he said and Gabi nodded

"Well you'll be pleased to know I got taken off the team for six games" he added and Gabi kept her chin up

"Your choice, Andre" she reminded him

"And I've been grounded too by my dad so you won't see me tonight. You and your geek boyfriend can have the time of your lives" he sneered

"You know what amazes me Andre?" she asked lightly and he turned

"That everyone thinks you're this amazing guy…if only they knew what you were really like" she mused, passing him and finding Troy hovering, taking his arm as she smiled knowingly at him and he walked with her to class.

---

"Oh yeah, Spin the bottle baby!!" Chad called as a group of ten or so students all sat in a circle and eyed each other nervously.

Troy felt especially nervous knowing that at least 90% of the girls here would not want to kiss him.

Chad span first and he pointed to Martha who he kissed on the cheek, not wanting to upset Taylor. Martha's bottle landed on Zeke and they kissed as the bottle went round the group. Taylor's bottle landed on Gabi and the girls grinned at each other as they got up on hands and knees to meet in the middle of the circle, kissing each other softly on the lips, with delighted whoops from the group as Chad looked on stunned, much like Troy. Gabi giggled as she smiled at her friend and they nodded to each other.

Gabi span her bottle and somewhat predictably it stopped right on Troy so she lifted her eyebrows, wondering how in the hell did that happen?

She turned to him next to her and he licked his lips nervously, cursing his brace as he closed his eyes and let her lead, hoping she wouldn't kiss him on the cheek as he felt her arm go around his neck as she leaned up on her crossed legs and her soft lips connected with his pretty much the same way they had with Taylors and he had never tasted anything so sweet. He opened his eyes as she pulled away and saw her little blush, realising she enjoyed that as much as he did, even though it was the softest, most innocent kiss.

She flicked her brown eyes up to him and she rubbed her lips together and he span the bottle, it falling on Martha who seemed to be keen for him as she grabbed him round the neck and flicked her tongue into his mouth, causing all kind of uproar and Gabi sat back in shock.

How dare she kiss Troy? He was hers to kiss, no-one else's. And give him tongue? What was Martha thinking?

She frowned at the scene before her and Troy blushed deeply as he sat back in his seat and tried to hide.

"Wow" he said, shocked himself "That was…" he groped for the right word

Gabi looked at him, her brown eyes hurt "Nice?" she offered

"Wet" he adjusted "Weird" he added, thinking that Gabi's kiss was off the scale compared to Martha's.

The game ended and other games erupted around them as they drank punch and Gabi danced to the music, Troy sitting on the stairs out of the way.

"Take a name" Taylor said, sticking out a hat to Troy and he took the last name tag in it, about to unfold it

"Not yet!" Taylor said and she took him through to the lounge where the group had gathered and Gabi knew exactly what was coming next as Taylor opened the cupboard door

"Ten minutes in the cupboard!" she announced with a grin

"Who you got Zeke?" she called and Zeke unwrapped his tag

"Nancy!" he grinned and the pair of them got shut in, the rest of the group laughing. Troy leaned over to Chad "Do you actually have to make out in there?" he panicked

Chad grinned at him "For sure, dude, the chicks love it. Who you got?" he asked, ripping the tag from his hand and reading it.

"Oh dude, you're stuffed" Chad said with a small smile.


	10. Chapter 10

**Aha I couldn't do it to ya!**

**And as I had small chapter, you can have an extra one today and I will post my one shot tomorrow!**

**CHAPTER 10**

Troy took the tag from Chad, not believing his eyes as Gabi's name appeared before him.

"First the bottle…now this…" he implored to the heavens. But as much as he wanted to swap his tag and avoid this potentially embarrassing scenario, being locked in a room with Gabi for ten minutes seemed like heaven.

She was the only one keeping him floating in his sea of confusion right now. Just to hold her again would be enough for him.

Troy wandered around in avoidance of Gabi until the cupboard opened, releasing a flushed looking Nancy and a happy looking Zeke and Troy inwardly groaned as Taylor called his name and he padded over, all eyes on him.

Gabi flashed her eyes down his body, noting his slim fit jeans and white V-neck t-shirt and how it made him look 'more fashionable' than before.

She thought he looked cute all the time but tonight he was kind of shining and she noticed Martha's looks toward him, wondering if she needed to make it a little more obvious how she felt about him, though after spending the night with him she had kind of hoped he might guess.

Taylor grabbed Troy's hand and pulled him up in front of the crowd "Who you got?" she asked.

He held up his tag and Taylor gasped "Gabi!" she called and the group whooped them as Taylor bundled them in the cupboard, shutting the door

"They're so getting longer than ten minutes" she said with a smile as Chad laughed at her and grabbed her for a hug.

Inside the dark small space, Troy felt around until he realised Gabi was in front of him and there were shelves behind her.

She gripped his arms for support as she breathed shallowly.

"You okay?" he checked

"Mm. It's just dark" she said gently

"You don't have to do this you know" Troy said

"You know, I always wondered what it would be like to kiss a boy with braces" she said, stepping closer to him and brushing her hands around his neck to sink her fingers into the hair at the nape of his neck.

Troy stood absolutely still, panicking that he not only wore a brace but he hadn't kissed many girls before.

He felt Gabi press up against him and realised she was planning on going through with this. He leant down a little to initiate contact and they bumped noses.

"Oww" she giggled and she reached for him again, this time their lips meeting gently and Gabi felt her tummy flutter as he kissed her, his inexperience cute as he gently pressed his lips into hers.

She guided the kiss but found her arms wrapping around his neck as his hands took her waist and she surrendered herself to his probing mouth.

She dipped her tongue into his mouth and he shifted, leaning back against the storage shelves as he brought her closer to his body, savouring the exquisite feeling he was having kissing her. It was like a jar full of butterflies had been released in his stomach.

Troy tightened his arms around her, forgetting he was a geek, forgetting his braces and his stutter and everything else that defined him and he drowned in the feeling of Gabi's lips. He felt his body go tight and hard just as she jumped in shock as the door was opened, casting light on them both and a lot of cheering sounded as they were caught in that mind- blowing kiss.

Gabi squinted against the light, feeling Troy's reaction to her, not wanting to move and expose him to the crowd.

She grabbed the door handle from Taylor "I'm not quite done" she said and the whole crowd roared as she pulled the door back up.

"Wow" Troy said, stunned, releasing her and resting his hands awkwardly at his sides.

"Sorry. They're gonna rib you. I thought I'd give us a moment to…" she searched for the right word and he smiled in the dark, feeling for her shoulder, brushing his hand against her hair

"Recover?" he suggested lightly and she giggled, collapsing against his chest, pressing the side of her head there as though angling for a hug which he eventually gave, willing his body to calm down.

"Troy Bolton, you are just full of surprises" she said, awed then stepped back "Are we good to go?" she checked

"I'm good" he agreed and they came out of the cupboard, Taylor grabbing Gabi's hand and pulling her off as she looked back on him in bewilderment.

Chad and Zeke slapped him on the back.

"She went back for seconds?" Chad said with shock "Dude, what did you do in there?" he asked and Troy shrugged, blushing

"Nothing" he said innocently

"Its that tee shirt" Chad decided "Did I not tell you the girls would be all over you once you cracked them Pecs out?"

Zeke nodded "She's hot for you dude" he agreed

Troy fidgeted nervously as they continued to give him 'man talk' and he looked around for Gabi but she didn't return for a long time.

"You're gonna bed her tonight, right?" Zeke asked and Chad elbowed him

Troy frowned but didn't respond, heading toward Gabi as she appeared in the doorway.

"I should go soon, my dad will notice if I'm not home by midnight" he sighed

Gabi looked up into his blue eyes, trying to read his thoughts. How did he feel about that kiss? Would he kiss her again?

"Okay let's go together" she suggested and he nodded, glad she was coming with him

They said goodbye to their friends and they left the house of fun behind. It wasn't until they were at least ten feet from the house that Troy leant toward her and wrapped his fingers around hers awkwardly, Gabi looking up to him and smiling as she interlinked their fingers, showing him how she liked her hand to be held.

He nodded, looking down on her, wondering if she really could like him in spite of his braces and stutter.

"Ok. I have a game" she said suddenly, skipping as he walked and tugging on their joined hands as she bobbed up and down.

"You do?" he asked, always nervous when she did this to him.

"Sure. It's called 'What I like about you'" she smiled and he squinted at her with one eye, a slow smile forming on his lips.

Gabi stared at him, taking the rare glimpse of his smile and tucking it away in her memory.

"I'll start" she said enthusiastically "Okay. What I like about you…I like your hair" she said and he laughed, flashing his braced teeth which she found incredibly sexy for some unknown reason.

Troy twisted his lips, trying to pinpoint one thing that he could say he liked about her.

He didn't think 'I like you' would cut it here

"I like your smile" he said and she gripped his hand a little tighter as she bit her bottom lip, peeking at him under her lashes

"I like your eyes" she said, getting into this little game

"Is this just a way to fish for compliments?" he asked and she frowned at his irrelevant answer "Okay, sorry…I like your…" he thought really hard

Gabi looked at him "You can't thing of anything?" she asked, hurt

"I like the way you make me feel" he said instead, finding his words and Gabi's eyes went wide as they came up outside her house.

"I'm glad you're the boy next door" she said again, leaning up and kissing him on the cheek "Thank you for tonight, maybe I'll see you tomorrow" she said, turning and going into her house.

---

"Where have you been?" Jack Bolton called as Troy came through the door

"I went out dad, with Gabi" he said softly and Jack stalked over from his sitting position in the living room, Troy smelling the whiskey from five feet.

"I thought I told you to be careful with girls? Do you know how your mother would feel if she knew you were out at all hours?" he shouted, taking Troy by the t-shirt and pulling him roughly to him. Troy shied his face away as his dad's angry face peered down into his.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be late" he said, knowing what was coming next as his dad held him by his t-shirt and lifted a fist to slap him in the face with force. Troy dug his fingers into the wrist that held him, almost strangled by his t-shirt which was bunched at his neck.

"It's your fault she's gone" he blamed "You're useless do you know that? You can't do anything right!" he shouted randomly as Troy cradled his face, wishing his dad would let go of his top, knowing better than to try and fight him.

Here he was, a muscled, though slightly built young man and he couldn't even defend himself.

His dad threw him to the floor where he fell roughly and received a kick to his ribs.

"Useless piece of shit. Wish I'd never had you" he spat and Troy knelt up but cowered against his dad's onslaught as he slapped him around the head again.

"You never listen to me!" Jack ranted "If you just listened to me I wouldn't have to do this. I wouldn't have to hurt you. It's all your fault" he staggered a bit and Troy took a few breaths, going somewhere else in his mind

"Fucking say it then!" he shouted and Troy closed his eyes

"It's all my fault" he said softly and his dad nodded, moving away where he collapsed on the sofa in a swaying motion.

Troy took his chance and ran up the stairs, locking his door as he made it to the safety of his room, wondering if he would be followed or if he might be safe tonight.

He curled up on his bed, wishing he had the nerve to fight back, wishing he had anger. Wishing he had his mom to protect him. Wishing he was anywhere but here.

He couldn't see a way out. His dad was getting worse, not better and he couldn't keep letting him hurt him like this. He cried as his mind closed in, feeling like there was no way out. No way out of this pain, this nightmare.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey, thanks for the reviews!**

**Vanilla just wanted to say, Troy doesn't get his braces off, sorry to disappoint you!**

**Please review my new one shot everyone or I won't post the next chapter lol!**

**TY**

**CHAPTER 11**

Gabi grabbed her ringing phone, wondering who in the hell would call her before 7am.

"Hi" came Troy's voice, quiet and timid and Gabi frowned, looking between their houses but finding his blinds shut.

"Hi" she said

"I'm sick so I'm not going to school" he said

"What's wrong?" she asked, worried "And you're hiding" she accused.

"I'm sick" he said again "I'm sleeping"

"Oh. Okay. I'll come by later" she said gently, her mind already planning how she could cheer him up

"No!" he said quickly and she frowned "You might catch it" he said then

"I'm still coming" she said, undeterred

"Please don't" he begged

"You can't get rid of me that easily, Troy Bolton" she teased

Troy racked his brain for what he could say to stop her coming. He couldn't let her see him or his secret would be out. He put a hand up to touch his bruised cheek. He couldn't explain that away. And how was he supposed to explain why he hadn't fought back? He didn't even know himself.

"Please don't" he said again, chewing his lip

"You don't want to see me" she said suddenly, remembering how he had brushed her off on Saturday when she had called.

He closed his eyes, thinking about the party, how he had loved having her in his arms, how for those few short minutes he had just been himself and nothing else mattered.

"I …" he began but thought maybe it was best for her to think that. Maybe she could just presume he was being an asshole and it would protect him from being found out. Found out for the useless, weak, wimp that he was.

"It's okay" she said softly and he cringed at her voice "I get it. I'll see you around" she hung up the phone and moved to get showered, her usually happy face marred by a frown as she made her way into school alone.

---

"What's that face for?" Taylor asked as Gabi met her at the gate "You have cheer practice today, you're normally bouncing off the walls" she commented

"Troy. He's sick" she said and Taylor looked to her

"Okaay…"

"He didn't want to see me, when I offered to go round" she said

"Oh. And I thought you two would be snogging like crazy after Friday" she elbowed her with a grin.

Gabi blushed "It was the cupboard. Everyone snogs in the cupboard" she defended

"Mmm-mm. They don't normally go back in for more though" she smiled and Gabi smiled back

"He IS cute. But I don't get it. I thought he didn't like me and he did and now he doesn't…" she threw her hands up confusedly

"You know what we need? Pyjama party. Your house, Friday night"

Gabi nodded "Okay, will you tell Martha?" she asked "And what do I do Tay?" she beseeched her friend

Taylor looked at her, not used to seeing her friend worrying over a boy like this and she kind of liked the concern she showed for Troy and how he had looked so right with her at the party.

"You have to go round and see him." She shrugged easily

Gabi nodded and they headed to class together linking arms.

---

Gabi knocked on Troy's door nervously, wondering if he would let her in and no-one answered for her first two knocks so she went around the back of his house and looked up to his room, wondering if she could climb up onto his balcony. She was athletic but it was an awfully long way up and if she fell, she could get really hurt.

She looked to the tree at the side of the house and figured she could probably make it up to the balcony from the tree, but first taking her cell phone out and dialling his number in the hope he may save her risking life and limb.

He didn't answer so she took a deep breath and began climbing up the tree; a little unsurely at first, but so determined to reach her destination that she climbed all the way up, inelegantly dropping onto his balcony where she took a few breaths and wiped the sweat from her brow. That would look so attractive, turning up covered in sweat, she mused.

She straightened her clothes, wiping off the dirt from her jeans and she knocked tentatively on his French windows, not being able to see in because there were curtains covering them.

She knocked again when there was no response and started panicking that he wasn't in and she would have to climb all the way back down when the curtain shifted as he peeked at her from inside.

Oh shit,Troy panicked as he saw Gabi standing on his balcony, confused by the noise from outside his room and even more shocked to find her standing there. And now he had to grab his sunglasses and shove them on in the hope it would cover at least part of his bruised face.

If Gabi knew the truth about him, he really would be alone.

He opened the French doors and walked away quickly, getting back into bed and covering his body with the blanket

Gabi stepped into the dark room and watched him scurry away, fishing into her bag for her present for him.

She walked over, carrying the rare Batman comic and she stood at the edge of his bed, sitting down when he didn't move.

"I brought you this" she said, showing him the comic, eyeing him worriedly "Are you okay?" she asked

"My eyes hurt" he said and Gabi could tell he was lying. He was hiding something; she just didn't know what.

"Take them off" she said gently, putting the comic down and he looked to her but she couldn't see his eyes behind his shades and she felt fear crawling through the pit of her stomach as she began to realize why he was hiding away.

"I didn't want you here" he said in return and she leaned over to take the glasses off herself but his hand stopped her wrist and she pressed her lips together.

"I'm ok" he said tersely

"Look at me" she demanded gently and her voice was full of such pleading he felt his gut turn over.

"I can't" he said as he curled away from her and she was not deterred like he hoped she might be. He didn't normally have a problem repelling people. Why wouldn't she just go away for god's sake?

She stripped off her jacket and boots and lay on the bed, curling into his back and he flinched as her body made contact with his. She leaned up on her arm, leaning forward to stroke his hair and he tried to fight it but her touch was so comforting.

"Look at me" she said again and he sighed, knowing he couldn't hide from her and that she wasn't going away. But when he showed her his face, his whole life would be over and she'd never look at him the same way again.

He turned in the bed until he was facing her, also leaning on his arm and he slowly peeled off the shades, flicking his blue eyes down; effectively hiding their depths from her as Gabi took in his bruised face.

She reached out to touch his cheek and he moved his head before she could connect with the sore skin there, leaving her brown eyes wide with shock and hurt.

Gabi felt the fear emanate from her tummy around her whole body as her heart pounded heavily, realizing very quickly that this damage was not the work of the bullies from school.

Was his dad hitting him she wondered?

His eyes flicked up to hers then and she saw a mixture of emotions there. Fear, hope, hurt, desperation. She'd never felt such an urge to protect someone as she did right now.

She pulled him into a hug, clutching him to her fiercely, feeling him resist her by tensing up until she began to stroke his hair again and then she felt him go limp, his arms wrapping around her waist as he slowly realized she wasn't going to freak out on him.

She held back her own tears as her throat spasmed painfully but when his arms clutched her to him and she heard him crying, she let her tears slide painfully from her eyes.

His hiccupping sobs practically broke her heart as the whirling feeling of fear continued to eat her up and she didn't know what to do.

She cuddled Troy until he stopped crying and he kind of held her to him as he sniffled and sighed.

"School was boring without you" she offered nervously, wanting to break this awkward, bone crushing silence between them, wanting to hear his voice, his stutter.

"I h-have a game" he said quietly, so quietly she had to strain to hear him and she moved back so she could look him in the face

"Oh?" she whispered

"It's called 'What I like about you'" he said, his blue eyes so wide and soulful she felt like they reached down inside of her and pulled at her heart.

"Okay" she said shakily, baring a ghost of a smile

"I like the way you hold me" he said and Gabi felt some more tears slip down her face as she leaned forward and very gently kissed him on the lips "But I really don't know what you like about me…" he said brokenly.

"I like the way you make me feel" she said, repeating his phrase from last night

"How do I make you feel?" he wondered

She twisted her mouth, wondering what she could say. Friday night had certainly brought their friendship into a whole new dimension but she felt coy about revealing her feelings after knowing him for such a short time.

She considered him, knowing that confiding in him would bring him to trust her. And as his eyes searched hers she knew he wasn't sure that he could right now. He'd clearly never let anyone into his world before.

She'd kind of barged into it without being asked. But now that she was here, she wanted to show him she wasn't just a pretty cheerleader. She was made of stronger stuff.

"You make my skin tingle" she said and he opened his mouth in surprise, flashing his braces at her

Troy frowned, thinking how did it happen? How did it happen that the most beautiful girl in school not only befriended him, but lay before him telling him that he made her skin tingle?

He couldn't think of one thing that he had done to cause her to feel this way.

But she did. And it gave him a little comfort knowing that. But it also panicked him. He liked being friends, he liked the safety of it, he didn't like this minefield that lay before him and he wasn't sure what to say.

"Tell me about your mom" she begged as they lay on the bed facing each other, holding hands up in front of their bodies, their faces close. Gabi's eyes flicked over his face as he thought about his words.

"She died last year. Of a brain haemorrhage. I miss her. I miss her a lot"

"It's awful that she died" Gabi said gently

"When I wanted to start weights, she really encouraged me. She knew I wasn't doing it to use force against anyone, she knew it was my way of staying disciplined."

"You're strong Troy" she said

"I know, right, and you think I'm a wimp for just letting those bullies hit me?" he guessed with anguish, sitting up on the bed and breaking their contact.

"You should go" he said gently and she looked at him

"I don't think that" she said

"Then what do you think? Because that's what I think. I think why I let them do it when I know I could fight back?" he urged in his strained voice.

"I think you're a gentle guy who doesn't want to hurt anyone else, like they are hurting you" she said honestly and he looked to her once more

"You really should go" he said again

"You're coming with me" she said and he blinked at her concern

"I'll be okay" he assured her

Her eyes watched him. "I'm not leaving you"

"You have to. Please" he begged her with his eyes not to make this into a big deal

She felt her heart sink as she was caught between a rock and a hard place. "I'm coming by tomorrow" she promised.

He sank his head into his arms where he sat on the bed. "I can't stop you can I?" he wondered and she shook her head but he didn't see it, he just felt her hand sink back into his hair and he jumped at her hand touching him.

"Gabriella Montez is an unstoppable force" she joked, getting up "But tomorrow, please open the door so I don't have to climb your tree again"

He looked up and nodded, hoping he could trust her to go away and come back again without saying anything to anyone about what she had found out.

"Good bye Troy" she said sadly, leaving his room and making her way out of his house, taking a big gulping breath as the weight of his dilemma hit her full force.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks you for the amazing reviews, I read them with a big smile on my face!**

**Vanilla, I am sure Troy does get his braces off but I haven't written it in that he does.**

**Sunnycougar, thanks for the note, I am glad you mentioned it because I would rather know if something doesn't sound right or detracts from the story. Saying that, I've written this story so I prob won't be changing it. x**

**CHAPTER 12**

"Give me a T!" Gabi called as Troy opened the door to Gabi in her cheerleading costume and he frowned at her

"Really?" he begged, dressed in soft sweat pants and an over size t-shirt

"Give me a T!" she called again, praying she could make him laugh, get him to smile, get him to do anything other than think about his sad situation.

"T" he said flatly and rolled his eyes and she smiled excitedly, making him smile in return as her face lit up.

He felt guilty for robbing her of that child-like enthusiasm and weighing her down with his problems.

"Give me an R!" she called again and they went through his name until she launched herself at him and he caught her with a chuckle

"Come for dinner?" she begged.

He blinked "I better not" he said thinking if his dad caught him next door it would only make him angry again and he didn't need that right now.

"Okay then I'll make you something" she said determinedly, coming into the house

He watched her as she went past him and prayed his dad would be at work all night, never quite sure when he was coming home depending on how busy it was.

"What do you have…?" she pondered as she went through his fridge and found more than she expected to find but then she knew Troy worked out and he must have to eat well to do that.

"Okay how about Macaroni cheese?" she suggested

"My favourite" he smiled at her as she went about making dinner and he watched her from the kitchen bar.

He heard the door go and he sat up stiffly, panicking as he heard his dad come through the house, Gabi's gaze meeting his with fear in her eyes.

"I can go…" she pointed to the back door as Jack came into the room before Gabi could leave.

"Oh there you are" he said to Troy and Troy breathed in relief as he knew his dad was sober. "And who is your friend?" he asked as Gabi stirred the cheese sauce, afraid she would give Troy away if she looked at his dad, and a little bit afraid of him too.

"Err dad, th-this is G-Gabi" he said and Gabi turned, pasting a smile on her face

"Hi Mr Bolton" she beamed

"It's not often Troy has friends round" he smiled at her "It's nice to meet you" he said and Troy stared at him.

Of course he didn't have friends round. What did he think he'd want people to know his dad was a drunk?

"And you" Gabi said shyly

"And a cheerleader" he lifted his brows "Never knew you had it in you, son" he patted his shoulder and Troy looked at him, horrified

"Dad!" he complained, blushing bright red

"So, you live next door?" he asked Gabi as he moved across the kitchen and Gabi tried to stay really still.

"Mm-mm" she agreed, mixing the pasta and sauce and looking round to Troy for support.

Troy got up from his seat and came over to pull some plates down from the cupboard, effectively coming between his dad and Gabi.

"We're going to sit in my room" Troy said levelly to his dad as Gabi dished out the food and he collected some cutlery from the drawer, taking a plate from Gabi and then her free hand as she turned to him.

---

"I'm so sorry" Troy said as they sat on his bed and he sighed heavily, picking up the comic that Gabi had brought him the day before and moving it out of the way.

"You don't need to be" she said, unaffected

"I can't believe he came home" he continued, feeling so awkward

"Are you coming back to school soon?" she asked, noticing his cheek was less bruised and red than the day before

"Next week" he said as he pressed his lips together

She put her fork down and leaned across to kiss him gently on the cheek, missing his bruise

"What was that for?" he blushed

She shrugged "I don't know. You're cute sometimes" she said and he smiled at her shyly

"Sometimes" he said more than asked

"Only sometimes" she agreed

"The rest of the time?" he wondered

"Very cute" she grinned and he watched her for a moment before finishing his food as she did the same

Gabi put her plate on the floor and lifted her knees up onto the bed so that she could face Troy.

"I can bring your homework by if you'd like?" she asked softly "I can't tomorrow because there's a game but how about Friday?"

He nodded "Thank you"

"And you could come for dinner" she almost pleaded "We're having pizza" she added

Troy leaned back on his bed, unsure how to act with a girl in his room. He kind of wanted to pull her onto his lap but he wasn't sure if she would appreciate that. He folded his arms and tensed up.

"Okay. What time?" he checked

"Come by about four thirty. We can do homework before dinner" she suggested

"Now wasn't it you who once told me that if a girl asks me over for homework, we don't actually do homework?" he pondered

"Nice try." She said drily "But I have to actually do homework"

She sat next to him against the wall, leaning into his shoulder, not finding it comfy as she fidgeted.

He rubbed his lips together and watched as she shifted on the bed, laying next to him and eyeing his chest.

"Well move your arms, silly" she chided gently and he unfolded them, which allowed her to curl into his body, resting her head against his chest. He slowly curled his arm around her shoulder, really awkward with this situation, but strangely comforted, too. He wasn't used to being close with girls. Kissing her in the cupboard was bad enough but hugging was a new thing to him.

She snuggled into him and he wrapped his other arm around her front and curled his hand onto her upper arm.

"Mmm" she sighed, tipping her knee across his thigh as she finally got comfortable.

"I don't want you to go" he said, wrapping her into his arms and for the

first time really showing his true feelings to Gabi.

"Then I won't" she said, cuddling into him and he took a breath as he thought about the complications of having her there

"My dad won't let you stay" he said

"But he can't hurt you when I'm here" she argued and he felt his heart tighten painfully.

"Please, Gabi" he begged and she sighed

"Okay" she conceded, holding him for one more long moment

"I'll see you tomorrow" he said and she looked up at him, seeing the fear in his eyes, just wanting him to relax and she nodded, getting up to go.

He walked her to the front door where she took his hand and gently stroked his fingers with her thumb, then stroked his face with her other hand before she turned to go and he shut the door with a sigh.

"Did you tell her?" his dad asked from behind him

Troy dipped his head "No, dad. Your secret's safe" he lied, heading for his room.

"Troy" he called as he made it halfway up the stairs "I'm sorry, son, you know that don't you? You know it's just because I miss your mom" he asked gently and Troy shook his head

"Yeah, sure, dad" he agreed disbelievingly, heading back into his room.


	13. Chapter 13

**Woo bumper chapter!**

**CHAPTER 13**

Troy smiled as he watched Gabi garnish their pizzas. She snuck a look at him under her lashes as she finished sprinkling cheese over the base.

"Ok what do you like, Troy boy?" she asked as she lined up her toppings and he fiddled with his hands to prevent him getting up and kissing her because he sure did want to right now.

"Pepperoni?" she asked, eyebrows lifted

He thought she looked beautiful in her sweat pants and hoodie and he cringed at his cords and navy jumper. He just screamed geek. He should have worn his party clothes.

He nodded with a smile for pepperoni and she added it to the pizza.

"Mushrooms?" he nodded again and got up, reaching over for a pot of topping and brushing her arm, making her tingle.

"Anchovies?" he frowned with a grimace

She turned to him "I like them" she defended

"Okay" he shrugged "How was school?"

"Wildcats won last night so it was pretty buzzing" she shared, her face lighting up

"Go Team" he said and she grinned at him, taking their pizza's and putting then in the oven in such a cute and girly way, he couldn't help his bodily reaction.

He shoved his hands in his pockets and leaned a hip on the counter.

She cocked her head "Are you staying tonight?"

He shrugged "I left my dad a note to say I was" he said softly and Gabi came over and slipped her hand into his.

He reached out to touch her face and let his fingers brush along her soft cheek, watching her pupils dilate and her lips part, knowing she wanted him to kiss her and totally unfamiliar with this feeling.

He had never experienced it before, the feeling of being wanted. He couldn't quite bring himself to meet her lips, his tummy turned in turmoil as he thought about where it might lead and he knew he would only disappoint her.

He pulled her close instead, his lips brushing her cheek and he dipped his head to her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around him and hugged him back, her heart aching at what he was going through and that she couldn't do anything to help him without betraying him and she would never betray him, she promised herself that much.

They jumped apart as the timer went for their food.

"Pizza-time!" Gabi called with a giggle, bringing it out of the oven and dishing it out, handing him a plate but before she let him take it she leaned up and kissed his lips, surprising him.

They sat down to eat and Gabi heard the doorbell go and headed out to answer it.

"Hey girl!" Taylor greeted and Gabi's jaw dropped. The pyjama party!

"Oh sugar!" Gabi cried, her hand going over her mouth

"What?"

"I forgot!" she panicked

"What?! Don't tell me you got a date?" Taylor rolled her eyes and Gabi flicked her head toward the kitchen while mouthing 'Troy'.

"Oh, well, let me in, it's cold out here" she complained and Gabi led her through.

"Troy…" Gabi began nervously "Taylor's here for a pyjama party that I forgot all about"

Troy looked up with his big blue eyes "Oh"

"Hey Troy, hope you brought yours" Taylor winked and he frowned

"It's a girl thing, right?" he checked

"You'll love it" Taylor said, gripping his hand briefly and stealing a slice of his pizza.

"Err…it's okay, I can go…" he said shyly

"Oh no you don't!" Taylor argued as they migrated to Gabi's room and Gabi shrugged at him.

"You may as well stay" she offered and he nodded.

Taylor pulled Gabi into the en-suite so they could change into their pyjama's and Troy wandered around her room, picking up some of her comics which she had lined up on her book shelf, all in plastic covers to keep them clean.

Taylor strutted out of the bathroom in a silky nightdress which was long and she'd put on a matching gown but Troy still didn't feel right being privy to this.

"I really sh-sh-should go" he stammered awkwardly

"Sit!" Taylor demanded and he sat on the bed just as the doorbell went, signalling Martha's arrival.

"That's Martha" Gabi said as she wandered out in some tiny soft pink shorts and a tee top that grazed her belly.

Troy' jaw dropped at the sight of her.

"I'll get it" Taylor smiled and left them alone

"How do I look?" Gabi asked as she picked up a brush and proceeded to get it caught in her hair "Ouch"

"You look…beautiful" he said honestly "Here" he reached out for the brush as he scooted off the bed.

She handed it to him and he ever so gently brushed out her tangled hair.

Gabi leaned back into him and he continued brushing out her curls, watching as they fell down her body, gliding over her breasts.

"Hey Gabi" Martha said as she came in and she and Taylor caught the tender moment "Oh, hi Troy" she smiled

Troy put the brush into Gabi's hand as he retreated to the bed and the girls set up a circle on the floor.

"Face packs!" Gabi said with a glint in her eye, pursing her lips at Troy and he rolled his eyes.

Sitting on the floor obediently, he let her put her hair band into his hair again to hold his fringe back and the girls put the face packs on.

"Troy, you know, you are so not what I expected" Martha smiled

"Thanks" he mused, sitting there with the three girls as they giggled and pampered themselves "I'm sure it'll be all over school on Monday that I'm 'one of the girls'" he quipped

"You know what, Troy; it takes a REAL man to do something like this" Taylor said seriously.

He lifted his hands camply "I'm a man" he joked in a high voice and the girls laughed

"Nails!" Taylor screamed and they washed off their face packs, Troy shyly looking to Gabi as they sat next to each other and she reached over and grabbed his thumb and forefinger in a haphazard hand-holding gesture.

"Please god, no" Troy begged

"Do mine!" Martha pleaded to Troy and Gabi smiled cutely at him.

"I'm not sure I should do anyone's" he said honestly

"Please?" Martha pined and Gabi and Taylor looked at her

"What? He's cute" Martha argued and he blushed

Gabi felt her tummy twist with jealousy just as her lips twisted but Troy squeezed her hand before sitting opposite Martha to paint her nails and he briefly wondered how he had gotten himself into this.

"Not bad" Martha approved as she blew on her nails to dry them and Troy beamed prodly, making Gabi's heart flutter. And Martha's, if the love-struck look on her face was anything to go by.

Troy stretched his legs out, grabbing a bean bag to sit on and Gabi crawled over, sitting between his legs so she could prop up on his knees.

He rubbed his face shyly as the two girls watched them.

"Are you two an item?" Martha asked bravely as Troy made room for Gabi between his thighs and resisted touching her, but found his hand gravitating towards her hair which he then snatched back and placed at the back of his neck.

Gabi felt like a rabbit caught in the headlights. Were they an item? Could two people be an item after two weeks?

"Err" she hedged and Troy's hand dropped to her arm, gently cupping his fingers around it just below her elbow and she turned to look into his eyes, searching for an answer

He just chewed his lip, wondering if Gabi wanted to be an item with him or what it was he meant to her.

"I think so" Gabi answered, snuggling into Troy as his fingers brushed her arm, sending little shivers up her skin.

She clutched her stomach as she felt her period pains start and the group listened to music for a while until the two girls got their sleeping bags out as it got late.

Gabi padded over to her bed, holding out her hand for Troy who sat on the beanbag looking bewildered.

"Your mom…" he said gently

"It's okay she knows you're here, she's right next door" she smiled

"But what about…" he nodded to Martha and Taylor on the floor

"It's okay" she whispered again, tugging him up and he heard the two girls giggle as he went by to use the loo.

"You two better not make out all night" Taylor warned Gabi

"Look, you invited him" Gabi joked

"Troy" Taylor said as he came out in his boxers and a vest and quickly walked toward Gabi who was laid under the covers in the darkened room.

"Mm?" he asked before he lay down

"Make sure Gabi isn't making out ALL night" she said and the girls giggled so he smiled at Gabi in the dark and lay next to her and she pulled the covers over them both.

She winced and clutched her stomach again.

"Hey, you okay?" Troy whispered in concern

"Cramps" she explained gently

"Oh" he looked a little embarrassed at first then his eyes met hers in the dark as he chewed his lower lip "Want me to rub your tummy?" he asked, now smiling and Gabi smiled back

"I'm not sure" she answered honestly. She was already feeling things laying in bed like this with Troy.

"I've been told I have good hands" he murmured, knowing she had told him that.

"Okay, but I am really bloated" she warned as she took his hand and placed it against her lower belly where he covered her pyjama shorts band and his thumb brushed the skin above it; where her tee top had ridden up.

He curled his hand slightly to fit the curve of her swollen stomach.

"Wow your hands are hot" she observed

He looked at her thinking, that's not the only thing, as she placed her hand next to his on her stomach so that it was slightly overlapping and she met his gaze.

It was like his eyes were drawing her in as he heated her cramping muscles and she tilted her head toward him so close to kissing him she thought she might die if she didn't.

Their lips were just about to meet when Gabi felt another flash of pain and her face moved, contorted. Troy felt helpless to relieve her pain as he rubbed gently against her belly, wondering if this is what it was like for girls to have a period.

She curled into him, letting him comfort her and she snuggled closer as the warmth of his hand seeped through her skin, seemingly heating every part of her body.

Their lips met softly as she leaned her face up to his, aware they had company but even more aware of each other as their tongues met and Gabi smiled into the kiss as she realised he was learning. He wasn't a bad kisser at all. Her hands lifted to frame his face as she enjoyed the exquisite kiss.

Troy wanted so much to be the perfect guy for Gabi but he was never going to be popular and he sure as hell would never make prom King.

He shifted in bed a little as she curled her hands around his neck and he didn't dare move his hand from her tummy, but he wanted to hold her.

He pulled away as he felt her run her fingers down his shoulders to his chest, worrying about not being able to control his body like that time in the cupboard.

She cupped his hand at her stomach, smiling into his eyes as his other arm lay above her head, playing with her hair.

"Is it weird, my brace?" he wondered

She gave him a naughty grin "No."

"Are you sure?" he frowned

"I'm sure" she said

"It doesn't…hurt?" he checked

She kissed him softly "I like your braces" she assured him

It was weird, the night she had lost her virginity didn't feel anywhere as near as special as it felt right now, cuddled up with Troy.

They lay together as they fell asleep gently, Taylor smiling into the darkness as she too fell asleep; knowing her friends were getting closer each day.


	14. Chapter 14

**She's not here to read it, but Amy, when you catch up, sorry I posted so fast! Miss you.**

**But thanks to everyone once again for your comments that keep me writing every day!**

**And yes, my parents were way strict which allows me to write what I woulda liked my teenage years to be like hehe.**

**CHAPTER 14**

"Rise and shine Romeo and Juliet!" Taylor called loudly over the bed and Troy and Gabi groaned, stirring from their cuddled embrace, messy haired and squinting

Troy jacked himself up onto his elbow and immediately noticed a series of Polaroid's lined up on the bedside table and he picked one up, yawning and rubbing one eye sleepily.

They were of him and Gabi, cuddling, asleep.

"You two sleep through anything" she mused "Cheese!" she said as Gabi too leaned up to look at the pictures, her breast brushing Troy's chest making him cast his eyes down at her with a soft smile and she screwed up her face as Taylor flashed the camera at them.

Gabi hid her face in his chest for a moment then peeked up warily.

"Geez, smile lovebirds!" Taylor chided and Gabi and Troy looked at each other then smiled for the camera

Taylor took two photo's and gave them one each "Happy Anniversary" she joked

Gabi grinned at as she clutched her picture protectively to her chest, delighted that she had a picture of her and Troy to keep.

She leaned her cheek on his chest as he leaned back on the headboard and he looped an arm around her, feeling like he was finally getting the hand of this girl thing.

If they leaned into you or rubbed against you, they wanted a hug. If they pouted their lips they wanted a kiss. The more hugging, the better it would seem. At least for Gabi, he had noticed.

"Up! Up!" Taylor hurried them as they just lay there

"Okay, okay" Gabi said and she climbed across Troy to get dressed.

He grabbed his trousers and scooted into them.

"See you downstairs, Martha's cooking breakfast" Taylor said and Troy nodded then lay out his jumper on the bed as he turned his back to the door to put it on.

"Oh my god" came Gabi's soft voice from the bathroom doorway as she came over and stroked his bruised shoulder

He curled in shyly, tensing up.

"How many more?" she asked gently, hugging him from behind so he couldn't escape or cover it up.

"Not many" he lied and her hands went to the hem of his vest, intending to lift it.

"Please don't" he begged

She came round to face him, stroked his jaw then pulled at his vest, his hands only stopping hers for a second before she pulled it up and gasped softly as she noticed bruising on his ribs. She walked around him, finding one on his lower back too, just to the right of the dimples that sat above his lush behind.

"I know I'm not sexy" he said flatly, wishing she hadn't revealed him like this, revealed his flaws and no doubt now she felt repulsed by his body.

"What?!" she whispered, shocked.

She stood behind him, appreciating his back as she brushed her hand over the purple skin low down and he flinched but she moved to kiss it, kissing his shoulder too, then coming round and her fingers splayed on his ribs, her eyes meeting his, taking in his quickened breaths, his straining trousers as she gently kissed his ribs and he let out a pleasured moan.

She drove her fingers into the soft hair at his neck and the brown strands tickled her. She enjoyed the sight of his body, still boyishly undeveloped but defined from his light weight training and the bruises only reminded her how gentle he was, how much he was suffering.

"You are sexy, Troy Bolton" she murmured, leaning up to kiss him and he leaned into it, not shy, not awkward, just wanting so badly to taste her, his body so tight now with longing.

He held her tight, his stomach going into freefall as his mind repeated her words. He was sexy. Finally he was sexy to someone. But not just anyone, he was sexy to Gabi. And if she were the only person then he didn't care, he didn't want anyone else.

"Breakfast!" Taylor screeched up the stairs, pulling them apart

"Oh…noodles!" Gabi tried to swear and Troy chuckled

"Yeah, that" he grinned, hugging her to him as he willed his body calm.

"That's not going to help" she said with a lifted brow

He blushed "Sorry. It just feels kinda nice" he admitted

"Mmm. I know" she moved his fringe "But Tay will come up here if we don't go down"

He nodded "Okay, you go. I'm going to come down in a minute"

"Okay" she smiled and gave him a little kiss on his cheek before she left.

---

"So…" Mrs Montez said gently as she sipped tea in her kitchen and Gabi played with her hair with a big grin on her face, her eyes all gooey and her mind million miles away "I take it you and Troy are going steady now" she commented

Gabi looked to her mom with her large brown eyes "We don't call it 'going steady'" she pointed out "And thank you for letting me have my friends to stay"

"You're welcome" she smiled "So what do you call it?" she checked

Gabi was pensive "Mmm. I guess we say we're an item" she offered

"He seems like an awfully odd boy, Gabi" she hedged

"Mom, since when were boys not odd?" she mused and Mrs Montez smiled

"I'm not putting him down, I think it's nice that you two have found…whatever it is you have found" she said awkwardly and Gabi eyed her worriedly. God, she wasn't going to start the sex speech next was she?

"But, he just seems so quiet and shy. What on earth do you talk about?" she wondered

"We talk, mom" Gabi assured her "Well, I do mostly. And he listens" she altered with a grin

"Than he must be a saint if he can put up with you chattering on all the time" she joked and Gabi blushed.

"Mom, with him, it's like, like…" she paused

"It's like…?" her mom encouraged, pleased Gabi was opening up to her about her feelings for the boy next door.

"It's like…kissing him is so special…like just the way he holds me and stuff" she shrugged

Mrs Montez nodded. "I'm glad" she agreed "But you know what I'm going to say next"

"Please don't mom!" Gabi cringed

"If you have sex with him, please use protection. There. I'm done" she sighed.

"Okay" she blushed even redder "Can I go do my homework now?" she checked

"No Troy today?" she asked as Gabi reached the door

"He's busy today" she said, knowing he was going out food shopping while his dad was sleeping.

She couldn't help but worry about him as she climbed her stairs and she opened her books, frowning as she began studying.


	15. Chapter 15

**Yay we can get back on!**

**Thank you so much for the wonderful long reviews and for picking up on the little things that people don't normally comment on. It really does make my day :)**

**Hope you like the next one…**

**CHAPTER 15**

"Gabi can you come down here, please" Mrs Montez called up the stairs and she came down from her studying, dressed in her leggings and denim shorts along with Troy's navy jumper that she had stolen and swapped for some baggy old top she'd had in her wardrobe to send him home in.

She gripped the sleeves in reassurance as she came through the house and noticed her mom at the door looking really serious.

"What is it mom?" she asked, seeing now the person on the doorstep was a policeman.

Her heart pounded heavily in her chest as she looked to her mom in fear.

"It's Troy" she said the words Gabi was waiting for and Gabi sobbed, her hands going over her mouth as her body popped in shock and her mom rushed over to hug her. "His dad found him in his room, unconscious and he had a bottle of alcohol and some pills there" she said gently

Gabi looked up, horrified "Tell me he's not…" she said, her lungs emptying of air and bringing a stabbing pain to her head.

"No. There's an ambulance outside, they're just stabilising him to take him to hospital." She breathed, watching her daughter's distraught face.

Gabi's mind whirled as the policeman looked to her "Miss Montez, I believe your one of Troy's friends?" he asked and Gabi nodded

"I'm his girlfriend" she said as tears slipped down her face at the thought of Troy trying to kill himself. What had happened to make him do that?

"We've taken Mr. Bolton in to answer a few questions and we'd like you and your mom to come to the hospital to escort Troy" he said then "And we'll need to ask you a few questions later, too" he added

"Oh my god, mom, he has no-one, please can I go?" she begged all the while tears were streaming down her face. Please let him be okay, please she prayed.

"Of course we will." she said, grabbing her purse

"Can I travel with him, in the ambulance?" she checked

"I'm not sure that's a good idea" the policeman said and Gabi sobbed again and he looked panicked by her reaction "It's just easier in case anything happens" he said more gently and Gabi took some breaths as her mom rubbed her back.

She jammed on her flip-flops and they followed the police man out where he helped them into his car and Gabi sobbed in her mom's arms all the way to the hospital.

---

Her mind working overtime with thoughts, all cried out, Gabi sat curled up on a chair in the waiting area as she waited for news on Troy.

"Mom, what will happen?" she begged of her

Her mom sighed "Well, they'll probably pump his stomach out and put him to sleep for a bit to let his body heal" she ventured, not knowing herself

"I can't believe it. I can't believe it's him in there" she said, tugging on her jumper sleeve with her teeth.

"Do you know why he might have done this, sweetie?" she asked gently

Gabi froze. Oh my god. The pajama party. He'd left his dad a note. He'd gone out shopping while he was sleeping…but what had happened when he got back? Did his dad think he'd had sex? Had he hit him because he'd spent the night with her?

"I'm not sure" she lied

"The police are going to ask you that, you need to think of anything that might help them" she added and Gabi nodded

"I just want to see him" she said as the tears came again, tears at the unfairness of Troy hurting himself because of his dad, tears because he wouldn't have stayed the night if it wasn't for her and then his dad would never have done this. And tears because she was so afraid he would leave, like he'd had to leave all his other schools and now she knew why.

She didn't want him to leave, she wanted him to stay. She'd found some kind of crazy connection with the boy next door who hardly spoke and within weeks of knowing him, she felt like he'd always been there.

"Miss Montez?" a quiet voice called and Gabi looked up quickly

"That's me" she held up her hand

"You can come through now" the nurse said and she held her mom's hand until they reached his room.

"You want to go in alone?" her mom asked and Gabi turned to her

"No, it's okay" she said on a whisper as she pushed open the door and saw Troy's lifeless body on the bed, his face sickly pale as tubes and wires poked out from him.

She crept over to the bed, putting all of that out of her mind, remembering the boy who had kissed her last night and asked her if it was weird kissing with braces on.

She sat next to the bed, putting her hand over his, over the wires that dug into his skin and she leaned down to kiss it.

Mrs Montez stood at the back of the room as her silent tears fell at watching her daughter have to go through this. Not only was her boyfriend hurt, but he'd tried to kill himself. She wasn't sure how her bubbly, happy-go-lucky child might cope with this trauma.

"Honey" she began and cleared her throat "You know that this is not your fault. He didn't do this because of you" she said and Gabi looked up at her and nodded and Mrs Montez realised she knew exactly why he had done it, but she didn't want to tell her.

How long had she been dealing with his secret she wondered? Had he told her he was planning this?

"Did he mention anything to you about…" she led

"No!" she said quickly, but not loudly "No, he didn't. And if he had, I would have hugged him so tight and not let go until he'd forgotten the stupid idea and he knew that I didn't want him to go ANYWHERE" she whispered vehemently, making Maria cry some more as she hugged her daughter.

"Oh Gabi" she sobbed "I'm so sorry you had to see this" she cried

"I'm not leaving him" she said determinedly as Maria stepped back and stroked her hair

"Okay, let me go talk to his doctor" she said gently.

---

"Gabi, can we speak to you?" A female police officer asked as she lay against Troy's bed, stroking his fingers, later that evening

"We have to go soon" Maria reminded her "Visiting hours end at 11pm"

Gabi's eyes implored with hers but she smiled sadly and Gabi knew she had no choice.

"Okay" she said shakily and she went into a room with the officer and her mom and tried very carefully not to give anything away about Troy other than about his bullying because that was common knowledge.

She got home and went straight to her room without eating and she collapsed on her bed and cried, her hurt pouring into her pillow. Tomorrow she would buy a big card and some flowers and brighten up his room ready for when he woke up and she didn't care if he never spoke to her again, she was going to help him through this if it was the last thing she did.

---

"Gabi" the nurse smiled as she appeared at the desk with two balloons, flowers, a card and some 'Get Well' banners. "He's awake" she said lightly and Gabi felt faint.

She took a few deep breaths "Is he okay?" she asked

"Is your mom not with you today?" she checked and Gabi nodded

"She's getting coffee" she explained

"Okay, well, it's going to be a while before he's the Troy you know" she said almost condescendingly and Gabi squinted at her, thinking no shit.

"I kind of guessed that" she said softly, not wanting to sound rude but she was sixteen for Christ's sake, not six.

"He's kind of staring into space at the moment, he's not talking or anything so maybe you'd like to sit with him and talk to him. Just don't expect anything much from him today" she added and Gabi nodded

"Okay" she said and went into Troy's room, finding him staring straight ahead at the TV monitor, but not really focusing.

She took a breath before her tears took over. She had to be strong for Troy. She could do this.

"Hi" she said breezily and swooped in, arranging the balloons and banners and flowers throughout the room, chattering nervously as she went, glancing at him to see if he was watching her and he wasn't, but he was looking out of the window now.

She sat down eventually as her nervous energy dissipated.

Troy felt her hand in his and a tingling spread up his arm like someone had sprinkled fairy dust there. His heart had felt like lead until Gabi came in and breathed life into him, his heart beating faster at her gesture.

He just kind of felt numb. Like there was nothing left in his brain anymore that mattered. Like the whole world had just dropped from beneath his feet and shattered into a million pieces, leaving him floating in space.

It didn't take Gabi long to crawl onto the bed and lean into his shoulder, her arm hugging across his body despite all of the wires he had going on.

He closed his eyes and curled his neck so that his head touched hers and he rested it there as she played with his fingers and she seemed to be telling him a bedtime story because he kept hearing all about this prince and princess she was murmuring about.

"Uh-hum" came a cough from the door way and Gabi looked up slowly so as not to jerk Troy's head.

She smiled wanly at the doctor who framed the doorway.

"I'm sorry" she worried quickly, ducking out from under Troy's head and sitting up.

"Yes, well, I don't suppose it can hurt just this once" he lifted an eyebrow "I'm Dr. Greeble" he introduced and Gabi sat up, going over to shake his hand

"I'm Gabi" she said

"Ahh you're the famous Gabi" he smiled and Gabi frowned

"He had a few nightmares when we brought him round from the sedatives" the doctor explained "Your name came up a few times" he shared and Gabi smiled a beautiful smile which was so heart-breaking he coughed again to break the moment.

"Is he going to be okay?" she asked and he nodded

"I think so, he'll be out in a couple of days once his stomach is healed from the pumping" he explained

Maria entered the room then and came over to Gabi, greeting the doctor again.

"Troy's going to come and stay with us for a few days when he's out" Maria explained, smiling at the doctor.

Gabi knew better than to ask questions now. She held her tongue, looking back to Troy who was still fast asleep and she went over to hold his hand again, feeling his fingers very slightly tighten around hers which made her heart wing with joy.


	16. Chapter 16

**I think I loved your reviews as much as you seemed to love the last chapter! It made me smile as much as I did seeing Zac and V at the Oscars! Maybe more.**

**Hope you like this short one :)**

**CHAPTER 16**

"Mom please don't make me go to school today" Gabi begged

Maria considered her daughter "You can't do much for Troy while he's in hospital" she reasoned

"But I know his dad's at the station and everyone at school will probably know too and not only are they going to be gossiping about Troy like he's not even a human being but they're going to ask a whole load of questions that I don't have answers to" she sighed "When all along I could be sitting with Troy and making him better" she added

Maria smiled, a little worried that Gabi thought she could fix Troy's problems alone "Okay, but only until he is out of hospital. I'll speak to your teachers" she conceded and Gabi smiled

"I'm going to get changed" she said and ran up the stairs.

---

Troy was sitting up in bed this time, watching the TV, his gaze flicking with the actions and Gabi was filled with hope.

He still had that flat colour to his eyes, the shut off expression and the stillness but he was at least engaging with what was in front of him.

"Hi" she smiled and he actually looked to her, though he didn't speak.

She came round the bed and perched on the edge; then after looking round for a doctor and not seeing any, she lay next to him and took his hand, which now bore an angry red mark but no tubes or wires.

He turned his hand palm up so they could link fingers and Gabi did so wordlessly and Troy was grateful for her silence but he missed her constant chattering. It soothed him somehow. He knew all was right with the world if Gabi was talking non-stop.

She leaned her head into his shoulder again and once again, he tipped his head to rest against hers, seemingly comforting her as she then rested against him lightly.

"God, Diagnosis Murder?" she said of the TV "In Hospital? Not to give you nightmares or anything" she mused

She continued to talk then and he adjusted his chin against her head every time she got animated and moved and eventually the nurse came in with his lunch which Gabi watched him eat as she sat back on the edge of the bed, her brown eyes begging him but he couldn't tell what for.

He looked to his lunch tray and picked up the wrapped chocolate biscuit fingers and held it out to her. Her eyes darted to his hand and then his face as he sipped at the tasteless soup. He wasn't on solids yet and he had a whole stack of those.

He quite liked it in here; he thought as Gabi unwrapped the sweet snack and ate it. It was quiet, no-one knew him, no-one bothered him and he could kind of forget about what had happened. He could forget how his dad had almost beaten him half to death after accusing him of impregnating Gabi. He could forget how he'd picked up that bottle of Jack Daniels and the vial if painkillers. He could forget swallowing the whole damn lot while the neat whiskey burned his throat, and seemingly his vocal chords, and how his mind had spun and his eyes blurred before everything slowly disappeared and finally, finally he was swimming into those endless waves where his body and mind became free.

Gabi watched as Troy went into a trance and she jumped as her mom entered the room.

"Hi" she said gently and Troy focused on her, snapping out of his reverie

"Troy, the police have asked if you feel up to speaking to them?" she asked and Gabi looked to her.

It wasn't that he couldn't talk, he could. In a whisper until his laryngitis healed, but he didn't want to. He knew his dad was being held at the police station and he wanted him to stay there and away from him.

He nodded and Gabi blinked in surprise

"Come on honey" her mom said and led her out but not before she ran back and placed a kiss on Troy's cheek.

---

Gabi woke up on Wednesday excited at the imminent arrival of Troy. She'd been back to the hospital yesterday and nothing much had changed other than they said he could go home.

She had breakfast with her mom and checked everything in the spare room was perfect for him to come home to and she took a deep breath as she hoped he would be ready to speak to her soon.

"Gabi, honey, you're going to have to let Troy have some time alone" her mom said gently as she put on her shoes to go and collect him.

"I know" she said impatiently

"Can you cope with that?" she worried "He might not want to talk to us at all" she added

"What happened with the police?" she asked and her mom sighed.

"It's complicated, honey. Mr. Bolton is having some counselling and next week we'll see how Troy feels" she said carefully

"They're going to make him go back aren't they?" she feared

"Did you know it was his dad?" her mom wondered

Gabi blushed "Not exactly. I didn't know he was drinking" she explained

"It's going to be Troy's choice but until he's 18 he has to have a guardian so if he doesn't go back with his dad, he'll go into care"

"What?!" Gabi cried, shocked

Marie rubbed her shoulders "We were lucky to get him for a week. I had to fight for that much"

"Thanks, mom" Gabi flung her arms around her mom's neck

"Okay, now let me go get this boy of yours" she chided and Gabi went to lie in her room.

---

Gabi waited patiently while Troy settled in and she wandered past his room as she headed downstairs, seeing the door open and him laying on the bed with his arm over his eyes.

She moved away as she went to make some snacks and brought them back up, seeing Troy was now sitting on the edge of his bed.

She coughed lightly and his soulful blue eyes met hers, their troubled depths twisting her gut sharply.

"Hungry?" she asked, carrying a tray with cup-a-soup and mini-jelly pots.

He nodded, patting the bed next to him and she sat there, handing him a mug and their fingers brushed, stealing her breath as she met his gaze.

She eyed his lips, not wanting to kiss him after her mom told her to leave him be.

"Thank you" he whispered and she smiled, taking a jelly pot and eating that first before she started on the soup.

"Do you want me to go?" she asked as he finished his cup

He took her hand from her lap and entwined their fingers "No" he said softly "Tell me another story"

She peeked at him "You heard that?" she blushed, thinking about the racy content of her 'One upon a time' story she told at the hospital.

"Some of it" he whispered and scooted back on the bed as Gabi lay on her front with her feet crossed at the ankles and swinging in the air as her left hand played with his.

"Okay, well, obviously you missed the best part and my mom would kill me if she heard that story so I'll keep it PG13" she suggested

About halfway through the story Gabi curled into his side and he hugged her, feeling sleepy but not wanting to close his eyes to face the demons he found there every night.

He cuddled her as his eyes drifted shut and sighed as he silently appreciated everything Gabi had done for him, falling into a sleep next to her.


	17. Chapter 17

Thanks for the reviews xx

**CHAPTER 17**

"Oh there you are, girl" Taylor said worriedly as she headed over to Gabi the next morning at school "Is everything okay?"

Gabi nodded "Kind of"

"We heard about Troy and his dad and…"

"Tay" Gabi interrupted "You know what? Troy was up all night with bad dreams and I didn't get much sleep, can we talk later?" she begged

"Are you sleeping with him?" she asked, her eyes wide

"No, I just fell asleep in his bed. God knows I won't be again after my mother gave me the riot act this morning" she sighed

Apart from a few odd looks and a few comments, life at East High seemed to be back to normal by lunchtime.

Chad came over and hugged Gabi in the cafeteria.

"I'm so sorry…I had no idea…" he said softly and Gabi frowned confusedly.

"No idea what?" she queried

"He didn't tell you?" he asked and Gabi shook her head

"I saw Troy on Saturday while he was shopping. I had no idea he was really depressed" he trailed off

Gabi took Chad's hand "It's not your fault. And Troy's going to be okay. I just hope everyone gives him a break when he's back"

"This guy really got to you, huh?" Chad marvelled

"I guess he did" she grinned

"Just don't lose that sparkle, huh?" he hedged

"We have cheer practice tomorrow, I'll soon bounce back" she assured him

---

Troy sat quietly in his temporary room and strummed on his guitar, writing down notes as he created his song.

It had been easier than he thought, leaving hospital. Knowing he had Gabi to come home to had been a huge plus and Mrs. Montez was leaving him to his own space and worrying about him in equal measures. She was feeding him 24/7 and he felt like her long-lost son.

He had thought about his dad a little bit today and Mrs. Montez had explained things to him and the Therapy Centre that his dad was attending for alcoholism had arranged a mediated meeting for them. It seemed odd to Troy that to speak to his dad meant having mediators.

He was still his dad. He was addicted to alcohol and twisted enough to hurt him but once upon a time he had loved him. He knew how much he missed his mum and he could only imagine how his dad felt, losing his wife. Maybe it was time to start over.

But he knew with growing realisation that he couldn't pretend none of it happened.

His dad had hit him, over and over and beaten the confidence out of him bit by bit. He'd broken his confidence to such a low that he'd tried to kill himself to escape the pain and that was something he might never learn to live with.

He didn't even know how he felt about having failed. All he knew was that when he'd taken the lethal cocktail, he'd closed his eyes in the absolute knowledge he'd never wake up again. Coming back to face reality had been a shock to the system.

Gabi dropped her bag at the doorway of Troy's room as she'd come home to find him crying his eyes out.

She ran into the room and took his guitar from him and threw her arms around his neck.

He clutched her, sobbing against her violently as his hurt and pain ripped and sliced at him as he cast it out of his body in a huge swoop of stinging, racking sobs.

Gabi held him tightly, stroking his back and his hair alternatively until his tears subsided.

She sat back as he let go of her and his sniffles stopped.

"Let's play a game" she ventured and his blue eyes met hers, bloodshot and swollen.

"Let me guess, it's called 'What I like about you'" he lifted his thick eyebrows

Gabi stroked his knee, his jeans soft to touch.

"It's called 'What I love about you' actually" she said bravely, her breath tight and nervous as her heart pounded and he jerked his head up.

Was it true? Could she really love him?

"I love the way you hold me" she said then

He took both of her hands in his "I love that you save me every single day"

He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, moving to her mouth as she tilted her face toward his and their lips met in a tentative, tingling kiss.

"When you've finished eating each other alive, perhaps you'd like some dinner" Mrs Montez mused from the doorway and Gabi leaned back from Troy, running a tender hand down his face before she got up.

"Thanks mom" she said sarcastically as she passed

"Your welcome" she smiled widely

--

Gabi waited until midnight before she snuck out of her room and let herself into Troy's.

"Troy?" she called gently into the dark

"What are you doing?" he whispered, leaning up on the bed

"Ouch!" she said as she stubbed her toe on his guitar "Sorry!" she apologised quickly before she continued

He reached out for her but she still cracked her knee on the bed frame as she went to climb in, using his hands as a guide.

"Oh, pain!" she wailed as she collapsed on the bed and cradled her knee.

"Oh, baby, are you okay?" he asked as his arm went around her waist in the dark and she sucked her lip against the pain.

She smiled at his endearment "It hurts" she admitted as she scooted down and he cuddled her

"Your mom will kill you. Me. Us" he worried

"I don't care" she admitted

"Were you always like this?" he wondered at her crazy antics

"What, naughty?" she giggled "Well, I trust you. It kind of helps"

"Knowing I'm not a sex-beast?" he teased

"Yeah, that" she agreed "You know, you're not just trying to get in my knickers like the others" she shared

"What was your last boyfriend like?" he wondered

"He was sweet enough. But he didn't make me feel like you do" she said as she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly and he took comfort from that.

The fact that he managed to make someone else feel special convinced him he had to try and get over this incident and get himself well. It seemed like Gabi needed him as much as he needed her though he couldn't imagine what her perfect cheerleading life lacked that she needed him so badly. Maybe that was it, maybe that everyone presumed the happy-go-lucky girl didn't need anyone or anything and actually, she did.

She needed reminding that she was loved. He felt her curl into his chest and he secured his arm around her waist, breathing in the smell of her shampoo as he fell asleep again.

--


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18**

"I see I'm going to have to lock you in at night" Maria commented the next morning as Gabi bounded into the kitchen excitedly and shoved her cheer kit into her bag.

"How…?" she stood,shocked,thinking she had got away with it by sneaking out of Troy's room ten minutes before her mom got up.

"The fact you were talking half the night" she said frankly

Gabi put on her puppy dog eyes "I'm sorry" she said, tiredly rubbing her eyes, then realising she had probably smudged her make-up.

"You can't sleep with him every night" her mom sighed

"He's having nightmares, mom. I help him back to sleep" she appealed

"It's not fair on him. He's a boy, Gabi. Boys have…urges" she said awkwardly

"Oh god, mom, I thought we had the sex talk" she cringed

"Hi" Troy said from behind them as he appeared in the kitchen doorway dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, awkwardly twisting his hands in front of him.

"Oh, morning, Troy" Maria greeted brightly

Gabi sat down and munched on her cereal as Troy sat down at the table with her and her mom went about making his breakfast.

She gave him a little smile as she chewed and he returned it.

"Did you get in trouble?" he asked, his voice coming back but husky.

"I got the sex talk again" she whispered

"Troy" Maria said as she came over with his porridge "I'm sorry that Gabi keeps disobeying me and sleeping in your room." She began and Gabi giggled at his boggled face

"It's not funny, Gabi" her mom said

"It's hilarious, mom." She smiled as she got up "I have to go, see you later" she bounded round the table to kiss her mom and then Troy before grabbing her bag.

"I'm sorry" he said

"I'm going shopping today, would you like to come?" she offered

"That sounds good, thank you" he smiled gently, eating his breakfast.

---

"W-I-L-D Wildcats!" Gabi chanted as she came into the house.

"Did they win?" her mom queried

"Sure did. Did Troy have a snack yet?" she asked and Mrs Montez nodded

"He's been eating all afternoon"

"That's great. What time is that meeting tomorrow?"

"It'll be early"

"Please can I stay with him tonight?" she begged

"IF you have all your homework finished by tomorrow night you can stay with him tomorrow night" she bargained

Gabi shrugged, it's not like she had anything better to do. She and Taylor were going shopping in the morning but she wanted to be back in time for when Troy got back from meeting his dad.

Sat in her room on her bed, Gabi worked studiously as Troy sat on her beanbag and strummed his new song, singing the words softly in his damaged voice as he created a new rift.

"_#It's hard for me to say the things  
I want to say sometimes  
There's no one here but you and me  
And that broken old street light  
Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I_

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me

I never knew I had a dream  
Until that dream was you  
When I look into your eyes  
The sky's a different blue  
Cross my heart  
I wear no disguise  
If I tried, you'd make believe  
That you believe my lies

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
For parting my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me

You pick me up when I fall down  
You ring the bell before they count me out  
If I was drowning you'd part the sea  
And risk your own life just to rescue me

Lock the doors  
We'll leave the world outside  
All I've got to give to you  
Are these five words when I

Thank you for loving me  
For being my eyes  
When I couldn't see  
You parted my lips  
When I couldn't breathe  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
Thank you for loving me  
oh, for loving me#"

Gabi looked up from her books as she listened to the words and her heart beat heavily in her chest as he flicked his eyes up to her, effectively singing the song right to her.

She dropped her books and moved to sit in front of him on the floor.

He blushed but finished singing.

"How are you feeling about tomorrow?" she asked, seeing his confused eyes, his far-away look.

He shrugged "Scared, I guess" he admitted and liked that he could say that to her.

She rubbed his knee, sitting against his leg and he put his guitar down so he could hug her.

"I am too" she said

"You are? Why?"

"I'm scared you'll have to leave like you did all the other times"

"You'll be okay without me. You were before I came" he reasoned

"But I like you. I…love you" she hedged

"You love me?" he wondered bravely and she looked at him, reaching up to kiss him.

"Gabi, whatever happens tomorrow, know that you are the first girl I have ever loved" he said and she leaned up to kiss him again as she lay across his body and he brushed her hair from her face so he could frame it with his hands, dipping his tongue into her mouth like she had taught him.

Gabi ran her hands into his soft shaggy hair and let his hands splay at her waist and she moved to kiss his neck, sneaking her hand under his tee top to spread her fingers against his smooth skin.

Troy felt his groin react and Gabi didn't miss it; laying in his lap as she brushed her hand over his bulge and he closed his eyes, licking his lips nervously.

She came back closer to him and he shifted so that she were cradled into his arms at his side and he experimentally dipped his head to kiss her mouth, then her neck, then her collarbone as his hand drifted across her belly.

Since when had Troy been so experienced she wondered? But he soon looked to her for guidance and she took his hand and trailed it up her body and over her breast which he flexed his palm against, making her squirm.

He pressed his body between her thighs as he kissed her and she moaned into his mouth as his thumb found her nipple and he was fascinated at the feel of it, brushing his thumb gently over and over as his mind boggled at what sensations it caused for Gabi as she clutched at him.

She ran her hands up under his top to reach his chest and he watched her face as she touched him there, her pupils dilating as he pressed into her, his body so hard and aching, he'd only remembered feeling like this before when he'd had a wet dream.

Gabi reached up into his hair, her breathing shallow as his hand skimmed her belly again and she kissed him again softly, more tenderly than before.

"Gabi! Troy!" Mrs Montez called as she knocked on the door

Gabi gasped "Oh fiddlesticks!" she said, quickly arranging her hair and clothes as Troy rolled off her with a groan, covering his arousal with his hands.

"Oh god, are you okay?" she panicked as he lay there, prone

"Yeah, sure" he lied

She grabbed a blanket and threw it on him as she glided over to the door to answer it.

"It's time for separate beds" Maria said as she peeked around the door and saw Troy curled on the floor in a blanket and Gabi's face all flushed.

"Half an hour more mom, please, it's Friday" Gabi begged

Mrs Montez knew she should be stern and she should set ground rules and stick to them. But Troy had been through an almighty lot and she was proud of Gabi for shrugging off common opinion to really be there for Troy. They were both dressed at least, she mused.

"Fifteen" she said softly "And I'm coming back to make sure" she added knowingly.

Gabi smiled innocently then shut the door as her mom left, running back over to Troy.

"Did I kill it?" she wondered with a wince

He grinned. Full on grinned. For the first time since he came out of hospital. He flung off the blanket and held out his arms as she smiled delightedly, sinking into them.

"Not quite" he said

"My mom warned me about leading you on" she admitted

He held her close, cradling her against his body, his gentility making her sigh happily.

"It's okay. I don't think I'm ready for that step yet" he shared

"I'm shopping with Tay tomorrow but I'll be home in time for you" she promised

"Thank you" he smiled against her hair, stroking some of the dark strands, knowing that tomorrow was going to be the hardest day of his life.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you for the amazing reviews as always, they inspire me to keep writing.**

**There is one more chapter of this story and I wrote an epilogue but I'm not happy with it so I'll let you decide once I post the last chapter if you want to read it anyway.**

**I'll be posting part 3 of Pole Position next which is a 10 chapter sequel to Like a Sunday and I might get a one shot up too.**

**I also have a brand new story to post next where Troy has had his basketball career cut short by a car accident and falls in love with his health visitor…**

**CHAPTER 19**

Gabi got up from the sofa as she saw her mom pull into the drive. She rubbed her hands down her thighs nervously as she sat on the sofa, waiting for them to come in.

Just as her mom opened the door and brought Troy in, she stood up, her heart in her throat.

Troy pushed past her mom's shoulder and ran up the stairs two at a time and Gabi watched on open mouthed.

"Oh my god, what happened?" she wondered, her eyes wide with shock

Maria came into the room and put her things down and hugged Gabi. "I'm not sure. He didn't talk to me all the way home" she said quietly

"Did you speak to Mr. Bolton?" she asked

"A little. We spoke about his plans and things" she hedged

"Mom…" Gabi begged

"He told me he wants to make another go of it with Troy. He wants to work through his problems" she explained

Gabi took some breaths. Poor Troy. He'd probably heard it all before and now he had to make this really difficult choice whether to stay with his dad or go into care.

Gabi folded her hands in her lap as her mom moved into the kitchen and she silently cried for what Troy must be going through right now.

---

Gabi knocked on Troy's door gently and opened it slightly

"Dinner" she said as she came into the doorway but didn't move any further as she saw him curled on the bed facing away from the door.

"Just leave me alone" he whispered and she took a breath as she lowered the tray to the floor and shut the door behind her.

She went into her room and looked at her pink accessories, her proud collection of nail varnishes lined up on her dresser, the soft toys that cluttered her bed.

When she had befriended Troy that first day; she'd known there was something different about him and slowly but surely he'd opened up to her and now she was his confidante.

She had changed a lot since that day. She wasn't as bothered about her nails and hair now, she cared about people more. She was glad he had come and changed her like that.

She had to stay strong for him when he pushed her away so that when he needed her, she would always be right there beside him.

After doing her homework, she slouched on her bean bag with a comic, her hair messy and wearing her sweat pants and vest when she heard a timid knock.

She looked at the clock and it was gone midnight.

She opened her door to find Troy stood there; his hands jammed in his pockets as his eyes tried to meet hers but didn't quite make it.

She took his elbow and pulled him into her room, shutting the door and hugging her arms around his middle as far as they would go which wasn't very far with his arms barricading his body.

"I missed you" she said lightly

He pulled his hands out of his pockets with a tug and she shifted; thinking he wanted to move away but he just wrapped his arms around her shoulders and she connected hers back around his middle.

"He wants us to move again" he said very quietly and Gabi sobbed as though she had just been jabbed with a piece of broken glass straight through the heart.

"No!" she cried, looking up to him, not containing her tears

He chewed his lips and Gabi felt guilty. He had to make a huge decision and she was only making it worse.

"He said we could start afresh and go somewhere new and it'll be the last time. No-one will know us, we can be whoever we want to be" he repeated, his voice emotionless.

Gabi's lip trembled as fought to hold in her pain. He hugged her to him again. "I don't want to leave you" he said honestly

"I have a game" she said as her tears poured from her eyes. "It's called 'What I love about you" she rolled up her lips to curb the tears that pooled there and she licked them, tasting the salt.

"Let me go first" Troy said, pulling her over to the bed and they lay down together, hands clasped together in front of them. "I love you" he said simply and Gabi jerked as a painful sob ripped from her body just as sure as her heart would if he left her.

She couldn't imagine not knowing how he was doing, what he was doing. Who would make him smile? Who would play games with him and share his comics and hold his arm on the way to school? Who would grow to love him like she had and care for him as much as she did?

"I love that I met you. I love that you let me know you. I love that you stutter and wear a brace and that you're goofy. I love that you like comics and that you wore my hair band and a face pack" she sobbed again "I love that this photo…" she reached over and picked up the photo of them that Taylor had taken where their hair was crazy messy and they were giving sleepy smiles "…is my most treasured memory" she hugged it to her as she broke down in tears, cuddling into his embrace as he tried to comfort her and absorb the reality of his life at the same time.

"He thinks it's just a crush" Troy said quietly "When I told him I have you" he added

"Did you tell him? Did you tell him it's not?" she begged, tears still streaming

He nodded, a tear trickling down his face as he realised he had to go.

He had to go with his dad because he was all that he had left and he might love Gabi but they were sixteen years old, they would recover from that but he would never forgive himself if he turned his back on his dad.

"We have to try, Gabi. We have to try and be apart. In a few months it'll be senior year and we'll both wonder what all the fuss was about" he suggested lightly, knowing full well in the pit of his stomach that he would never forget his time here in Albuquerque or the amazing cheerleader who changed his life.

She curled her arms around his neck "They'll have to get me to let go first" she said determinedly as she sniffled into his top and he ached as he pulled her closer.

She was about the only thing that had kept a light at the end of a dark, dark tunnel and now he was being taken away from her.

He tightened his arms, not wanting this moment to end and for his life to change all over again, wishing he could stay exactly where he was.

---

Gabi sat at the breakfast table and eyed Troy with her big brown eyes "Do you really have to go tomorrow?" she checked again

He nodded, taking her hand and smiling to try and lift her spirits. He didn't like seeing his bubbly, chirpy girl looking so depressed.

"Can we go somewhere today and just hang out?" she asked hopefully

He pursed his lips "Okay, any ideas?"

"Bed?" she suggested and then she let that infectious smile take over her face, her eyes catching the sparkle as they shone at him.

He blushed, fidgeting with his hands "Err, I think your mom might have something to say about that" he murmured with a lifted brow just as Mrs Montez walked in.

"Might have something to say about what?" she asked

"Me and Troy spending our last day together in my room in the bed" Gabi shared and Troy grinned sheepishly

Maria folded her arms "Don't you kids want to do something fun? Go for a bike ride? See a movie?" she encouraged "Make a happy memory" she said pointedly to Gabi.

Gabi was out of ideas. All she wanted to do was hold Troy and never let him go until his dad realised that she would stay that way until she rotted away. How could he take away her favourite person and pretend it didn't matter?

"Let's go down to the river" Troy suggested "I have a present to give you" he said

"A present?" her eyes lit up "For me?" she asked excitedly

He nodded.

"Okay. Wait…I got you one too" she giggled and he smiled as they linked hands and Gabi had seen him smile more in the few days he'd been staying with them than she had altogether before that.

She trusted him not to try suicide again and he seemed to trust her too, to let some things go unsaid. Like how stupid he was to do it. And how much it had hurt her.

They headed toward the river hand in hand, solemn about their impending future's apart.


	20. Chapter 20

**Hi all. Thanks for the reviews and to Your wonderland and Zanessa4Life for reviewing the chapters as you went along and caught up.**

**And thanks to everyone else too for your comments that inspire me. **

**I will be posting the Epilogue after this.**

**I actually cried writing this so if I manage to move you to tears please let me know, as a writer it is something I still haven't achieved!**

**Thanks**

**Ang x**

**CHAPTER 20**

The river was gentle and trickling as Gabi skipped along and she cooed as she saw some ducks and they quacked at her and he smiled thinking it was like a scene out of some Disney film where she was a princess and all the animals in the kingdom spoke to her.

"Troy!" she chided, beckoning him over with her hand and she hugged him.

"You sure do like hugs don't you?" he asked gently

"It's you. You give the best hugs" she answered and he felt warm at her words.

"So do you" he said "Here, I have your present" he said and he pulled out a little wrapped box which she undid whilst licking her lips, not unlike a child.

She opened the jewellery case to find a small silver ring which had a red stone set into it. On the inside of the band was inscribed 'we're never far apart' and Gabi gasped, tears coming to her eyes at his unexpected romantic gesture.

"Do you mean it?" she asked

"I know it's going to be a break, I know we're expected to get on with our lives separately, but I asked my dad to get me a cell-phone and he agreed. We can keep in touch- even if it's just as friends" he added and Gabi thought that's the most he had ever spoken.

"You don't know how much that means to me" she said and threw her arms around his neck.

He was really getting into this girl thing, he mused. It wasn't so hard after all. It just took the right one.

"Here's yours" she said and handed him a larger package which he unwrapped carefully and he found a photo frame filled with Polaroid's from their antics, some new ones added from this morning when she had insisted she get a hundred pictures of him before he left and another hundred of them together. He was considering taking up modelling by the end of it.

"It's beautiful, Gabi, thank you so much" he said and kissed her and then they sat on the swings and chatted while they appreciated the stillness and quiet around them and just being together for a time before they had to go back.

They linked hands as they walked back through the park and when they got home, Gabi was surprised to find Taylor and Chad at the house.

"Hey, what are you doing here?" she asked, rushing in

Chad greeted Troy with a manly hand greeting. "Hey dude."

"Your mom's having a special dinner for Troy's last night" Taylor said

"Oh you're back already!" Maria said as she came in "It was meant to be a surprise" she smiled

Troy looked round the small group and felt truly touched "Thanks guys" he said genuinely and they began to banter, asking him where he was going and would he start dating the next cheerleader, jokingly, and he answered all the questions one by one until some time later into the night, Chad and Taylor left and Troy and Gabi padded up the stairs together.

"My place or yours?" Troy asked and Gabi smiled, her tears cracking at the corner of her eyes.

"Yours" she said so softly that he didn't know if she said it or he heard it in his own mind. He took her in, carefully moving his unpacked things out of the way as she sat on the bed and he packed them.

"What time is your dad picking you up?" she asked

"8 am" he answered "You going to school?" he checked

She shook her head "My mom knows I'm not going to get anything done" she sniffled.

"Hey, it'll be okay, you'll see. East High is the same place you love and all your friends are there" he comforted her and she thought how she should be the one comforting him.

"And you get to start over and you know that someone will love you, just like I do" she added

He nodded, hugging her again and wondering what it would feel like not having her there to hug, not having her crashing into his world and forcing him to face life out there.

"Try and sleep" he said "I'm going to finish up here"

She nodded, laying on his bed and stripping off her clothes until she lay in her panties and t-shirt, waiting for him to join her, her eyes closing softly as he sang while he moved around the room.

---

Gabi snuggled up in Troy's navy jumper that she had adopted from the sleepover and his green hoodie that he'd given her when she'd refused to let go of him this morning and he'd been wearing it so he'd stripped it off and she'd clung to it like a security blanket until they'd had to eat and she'd been wearing it ever since.

He loaded his stuff into his dad's car as the removals men emptied their house and Gabi hovered around.

He took both her hands in his as his dad came out and walked across to the Montez house.

"Maria" Jack said "Thank you so much for having Troy" he said with a sheepish smile

Maria nodded, knowing how much her baby girl were hurting right now and she gave the pair of their children a sad look.

"It's going to break her heart not having him around. They've been inseparable" she said to him and he nodded slowly, licking his lips as he turned to Troy.

"I'm ready when you are. Take your time" he assured him and he stood with Maria for another moment

"I know it's going to be hard. But it will be for both of us. This is a new start. I can't fail him anymore" he admitted

She nodded "Just be prepared for LOTS of texting and late night calls" she warned

He lifted his brows in surprise. He didn't know his son all that well but he could see that he liked this girl a lot. The way they stared into each other's eyes was telling. They looked so odd together: Gabi in her smart, sharp outfit of jeans skirt and leggings and Troy in his beat up old denims and duffle coat.

But there was something that connected them.

He saw the ring that Gabi wore and Troy touched gently as they said their goodbyes. He frowned. Was that a commitment ring? They would really find the break up tough going with that hanging between them.

"I got you a card" Gabi said as she sobbed uncontrollably, her big fat tears falling on the envelope where she wiped them off and smudged his name on the front.

He went to open it but she stopped him "Wait until you're in the car" she whispered

"Okay" he nodded, kissing her, rubbing his nose against hers.

She pulled his head down for a proper kiss and didn't care if her parents were watching or if the whole world was watching. Troy had to know how much she meant to him and he did, as she flicked her tongue into his mouth and his hands braced her waist gently.

"I'm not even going to know what missing you is because I started already" he offered huskily

"Me too" she sobbed again, burying her head into his chest and he turned his head to the side, resting his cheek against her hair as the pain damn near crippled him.

His own tears fell and they plopped into her perfect curls. "I love you Gabi Montez, never forget that" he sighed

"You didn't play my game" she accused

"Oh god, no" he said, wiping tears from his face as he pulled back "'What I love about you'" he began and looked into her dark eyes

"What don't I love about you?" he wondered briefly "I love the way you will text me every day and make me smile" he said

She sniffed a big heart-wrenching sniff "I love the way you'll think about me even though you're a thousand miles away" she returned and they hugged one last time, Gabi ripping herself from his embrace and running into the house without a backward glance as the pain became too much and she couldn't say the final words.

Troy watched her go and his arms felt empty. His heart felt empty. His whole life felt empty without her in it, but he had to get into that car and put on his seatbelt even though it was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

He rested his head against the window as his dad pulled away and he waved to Mrs Montez as she disappeared from view and only then did he let himself open the card that Gabi had handed him.

On the front was a cute cartoon of two bears, obviously male and female and they were standing apart with their paws held out. There was a caption that read 'We may be miles apart…' on the front and he flipped it open, wiping his tears away and he read the rest of the caption inside '…but you'll always be in my heart' and then he read her words.

'Dear Troy.

You must be on your way to your new adventure because I told you not to read this till you got in the car 

I am sorry that East High didn't bring you happiness and I am sorry that you had to leave before you had a chance to really get to know us.

But I would not give up the last month for anything. You are the only person who really saw me and let me in. You probably don't know what you brought me, but know that you brought me this: Love. And Friendship.

I want you to play my game when I'm not there. 'What I love about you'

Because I know what I love about you. And I can't list it all here because there's not enough room. Just know that when you have those moments you feel you can't go on, there's a star in the sky we'll both be looking at and that's how close I am.

Only a twinkle away.

ILY

Your Gabi

P.S I miss your braces'


	21. Epilogue

**Here it is! Hope you like it.**

**Thank you very much everyone for your reviews, please read my new stories!**

**Let me know if you think I should update slower or if you like the daily updates.**

**Also are you dying for the Threequel to Like a Sunday? Or do you want a one shot first??**

**Let me know when you review!**

**Thanks **

**Ang**

**EPILOGUE**

Gabriella Montez entered the Student Bar and made her way through the small throng of people in the doorway and she reached the counter, ordering a drink as she took off her scarf.

Her dark curls shimmied down her back and her chocolate eyes scanned the room, her dark lashes and smokey make up drawing her a few interested looks from the men in the bar.

She looked round at the crowd and smiled as she thought there were quite a few people here.

She had seen the advert in the paper for the acoustic guitar night at the College bar and Troy's name was printed proudly at the top of the list.

Gabi could still remember the days they had laid in bed together and kissed while he was awkward with braces. But god that had been two years ago. She was eighteen now and almost grown-up.

Troy came out onto the stage with his guitar and sat, beginning to strum it as he sang his first song and Gabi sat unnoticed at the bar.

As his set ended she wandered round to the side of the stage.

"Who'd have thought a scrawny boy could turn into a hunky musician" she said with a smile as she eyed his muscled physique with appreciation. "Who'd have thought the preppy cheerleader would turn up to see the old school geek play guitar" he returned.

Then she smiled with familiarity as he grinned and swept her into his arms as his mouth claimed hers.

Gabi could still remember the day he had left Alburquerque. The day her heart was ripped out. But above that, she remembered their reunion, two short weeks later, when both Mr. Bolton and Mrs. Montez had finally decided to arrange for the pair to meet and they had run at each other in the train station as Troy's train had come in and they'd hugged until their parents made them let go.

After that, things had been difficult. They'd had to spend fleeting weekends together but by time it came to choosing colleges, they both knew they wanted to be closer together and now they were.

And against all odds, contrary to everyone's opinion, the cheerleader and the geek had made it.

"I'm glad you were the boy next door" she said gently, stroking his too-long hair and smiling back at him as he curled his lips up, no sign of the braces he had once donned, but sometimes he still stuttered, much to her delight.

"How glad?" he wondered

"Mmm. Glad enough to carry you off to my dorm for a game of 'What I love about you'" she pursed her lips in her trademark fashion, Troy thinking how little she had changed, as well as how much. She was all woman now, curvy, blossoming, but still sassy and a little crazy too.

"I'm sure your sexy behind is going to feature in there somewhere" he murmured in her ear as they left the bar, laughing, hand in hand.

---

THE END


End file.
